WARRIORS LEMONS!
by ElfenTears
Summary: *Wink wink* Stories of sumbmissive rape, passionate mating, yaoi and yuri. * Viewer Descrecion is Advised* Enjoy!
1. ScourgexTawnypaw: Father's Deal

"Where are we going again, Dad?" Tawnypaw's young voice rang out across the dark flooded forest quite loudly.

"Shush," Tigerstar growled, glaring down at his daughter. "I have to meet someone, and I just wanted to bring you along. I think you'll like them."

"Ooo, can you tell me who it is? Please dad?" Tawnypaw bounced with curiosity, her eyes shining, pratically lighting up the night.

"No," her father growled, "It's a secret."

"But.. Why would you bring me and not Bramblepaw with us? Won't Bramblepaw want to meet this cat too?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I don't think he'll take a liking to this cat. Just be quiet, please Tawny? I have to think." Tigerstar mumbled, trying to process what he had agreed to do. He shook his head, trying to decide if he should keep leading his daughter south, towards him, or turn around and run for his daughter's safety. He decided to keep walking. He had to do this for the sake of his power. He need to be powerful.

The two cats kept walking in silence, with Tawnypaw occasionally tripping over a rock.

"Are we almost there?" Tawnypaw asked impatiently, starting to get worn out.

"Almost." Murmured her father.

"Over here." A cold, high pitched voice called, followed by a set of piercing ice blue eyes. Tawnypaw jumped back with surprise, her fur bristling. She hissed at the stranger, but Tigerstar held her back with his tail. When the set of eyes moved into the moonlight, Tawnypaw was astonished to see a kitlike, very small black tom with one white paw. The most disturbing part about him was that he had a collar with what looked like teeth, all kinds of teeth, fastened around his. His claws were also reinforced with them. Tawnypaw started to shake in fear.

Her father stepped forward and spoke up," Tawnypaw, this is Scourge. He will be helping me to take over the clans." He said, as if taking over the clans were as simple as catching a mouse. Tawnypaw hesitated before dipping her head to the cat. Scourge flicked his tail in greeting, with a small glint in his eyes. He turned to look up at Tigerstar, barely reaching his chest.

"So…this.. deal?" He asked coldly.

Tigerstar coughed. "Yes I uh..she's here."

Tawnypaw's ears flattened. _What were they talking about? _She thought, starting to feel scared all over again. She didn't know what was going on.

"Great. If you'll be going now, that would be great." Scourge mewed, looking back at Tawnypaw.

"Dad? W-what is going on?" Tawnypaw asked, shivering from the cold and from fear.

Unable to look at his daughter, Tigerstar shuffled his paws and glanced at the ground before backing out and disappeared into the night, blackness engulfing him.

A sob of panic was stuck in her throat, staring at Scourge. Before she could scream, Scourge was by her side with his eerily long claws held dangerously close to her throat.

"Scream or say anything, and these fuckers will be going straight in your fucking throat." He hissed, his breath hot in her ear.

Tawnypaw whimpered, scared, with her tawny tail between her legs.

"Now get into a hunting crouch." He ordered.

Tawnypaw stood still as a statue, paralyzed by fear.

"I said, get into fucking hunting crouch!" Scourge roared, his voice not seeming to be coming from his small body.

Tawnypaw, scared from his tone, quickly got into a hunting crouch, shaking uncontrollably.

"Move your tail aside." Scourge mewed, his tone back to cold and quiet.

Tawnypaw sobbed a little, and flicked her tail to the side, knowing that something bad was about to happen. She couldn't quite place her paw on what, but she knew it was bad.

Suddenly, Scourge mounted her, surprising Tawnypaw and letting a shriek escape from her tiny mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He hissed, clamping his jaws tightly into a steel hold on her scruff.

Tawnypaw swallowed and closed her eyes, wishing to Starclan that someone would save her.

Scourge ran his bony paws up along her sides, under her stomach, neck, and alarmingly, down next to her pussy. He rubbed her tense pussy, and smiled.

"Relax. This will be easier for me, and for you if you relax." He murmured, flicking his claws against her core.

Tawnypaw, eyes wide, starting to feel something unbelievable.. arousal?

"That's a good girl," Scourge purred, starting to rub in between her moist folds and sighing with content. One of his claws scraped across her entrance, and Tawnypaw winced in pain. Scourge chuckled and did it again, this time managing to get a whimper out of the small she-cat beneath him.

"Now, here's the good part. At least, for me." Scourge said. Tawnypaw felt something stiff and hard close to her pussy. It was growing longer and harder by the second, and suddenly it was plunged into her pussy. She screeched in pain, and Scourge ran his claws across her cheek, letting a trickle of blood to drip down her neck. She found out what this was. It was his dick, taking her virginity. _How could my father do this to me? _Tawnypaw asked herself, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

She bit her tongue as Scourge's surprisingly big member go deeper and deeper inside her, it's barbs painfully scraping against her walls. Scourge moaned as his cock punched her insides roughly, but he soon hit her sensitive spot, and Tawnypaw's pussy began to drip some cum.

Soon, pain turned into pleasure for her.

"Uhhh…" Tawnypaw moaned, starting to get into it. She started to grind her hips in sync to his making his dick go even further into her. She nibbled her bottom lip. Her heat got a hold of her, and she started to talk, along with moans.

"Uhhh..ohm….Scourge, your cock is filling me up, making everything feel right. Be my daddy. Talk dirty to me."

This turned Scourge on right away, and he purred.

"Yeah, you little whore. I knew you would end up loving this. See how my big cock plunges into your dirty hole?" He shoved her head down between her legs, to make her see that her she-cat juices were dripping down her legs from the pressure.

Tawnypaw's eyes rolled back, as his member hit her pleasure spot once again, and she dug her small claws into the ground. _This isn't so bad at all… _She thought with a groan. Scourge rubbed her ass, running his claws close to her asshole.

"Want something into your ass, too?" He asked, smiling. Tawnypaw nodded eagerly, and he took his fluffy black tail and rubbed it, teasing her, around her anus. She giggled with a slight moan, and he entered it into her. He started to pump it in and out of her like a dick.

Tawnypaw, threw her head back, lost in ecstasy, and moaned, "Ohhh..fuck! This feels so good. Scourge, I-I feel something..I think I..I think I-"

"Tawnypaw's going to cum," He smirked, going deeper into her pussy, his dick throbbing. It was about to explode inside her.

"I'm going to fucking cum all inside you, bitch. And it's going to feel so good. I-" He was cut off by a yowl that escaped his throat, as his dick convulsed, shooting hot white cum into her hole. He moaned, still pumping in and out of her.

Tawnypaw shrieked as something warm and sticky flooded her, filling her pussy. She felt a sensation, like she was peeing, and saw clear female juices of her own spurting out onto the ground along with white cum as Scourge pulled his long cock out of her. It was still throbbing and shooting out hot cum, so he squirting a few shots onto her back. Tawnypaw moaned, laying submissively on the ground as his cum pelted her like rain. Her pussy oozed cum out of it's folds. She moaned, lifting her head to look up at Scourge, who was smirking at her.

"Did you have fun?" He drawled, his dick still erect.

Tawnypaw nodded and smiled.

"I guess my father made a good deal."


	2. FirepawxSpottedleaf:Like A Thorn

Firepaw ducked in Spottedleaf's den, limping slightly.

"Spottedleaf?" he called, finding her sorting herbs near the back of the den, "Uh, sorry to interrupt you, but during training I got a thorn stuck in my paw." His ears flattened in embarrassment.

The medicine cat smiled kindly and purred, "Oh, it's fine! Not any problem at all. Actually, I was kinda looking for you. I needed help with something." She mewed, her eyes shining.

"Oh sure!" Firepaw smiled.

"Alright, so before you help me, let's get this thorn out!" Spottedleaf's voice trailed off as she went to work on the thorn, until it was plucked out with a bead of blood. Firepaw winced, but he was thankful that it came out.

'Thanks, Spottedleaf." He purred, " I don't know what the clan would do without you."

Spottedleaf looked up at him with earnest,big and beautiful amber eyes and mewed, " I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come here."

Firepaw's ears started to burn, and his fur prickled. He gazed into her eyes, looking for a teasing glint in her eyes, but she was completely serious. Spottedleaf stood up, met his gaze, and gave him a steamy lick on his cheek.

"I want you, Firepaw." She whispered.

"But..aren't you-you breaking the Warrior code by doing this?" He asked shakily.

"Yes. But it's so worth it." She mewed, embracing him into her curvy calico body.

"Aren't you a..virgin?" Firepaw asked nervously, not knowing what to say. He was a virgin himself, and if they were going to mate, he barely even knew where to place his dick.

"Yes.. And I want to lose it with you." Spottedleaf murmured," Just let me take care of you. It'll be like taking a thorn out of you paw, but better." She giggled.

Firepaw's whiskers twitched with amusement, and seeing her like this made his member start to harden. Spottedleaf licked her lips, and lowered herself so she was directly in front of his member.

"Look, you're already excited Firepaw. Do I really turn you on?" She cooed, licking her pink tongue up his growing cock.

Firepaw gulped and nodded slowly. He had secretly been fantasizing about being intimate with this she-cat, but know he felt like his legs were mousetails.

"Don't be nervous." She mewed, " I may be a virgin, but I know my stuff." Spottedleaf assured him.

She entered his cock in her mouth with a groan, and started to make her tongue go in circles around his shaft.

"Ohhh…" The apprentice moaned, throwing his head back.

Spottedleaf started to suck it further, making it go deeper into her mouth while making over the top sexy throaty noises.

"Like this, Firepaw? I bet you want to cum, don't you?" Spottedleaf asked.

Firepaw panted. He had never thought Spottedleaf could have this darker side to her, but it definitely turned him on.

"Yeah.." He purred," Suck it harder, and I just might."

Spottedleaf giggled," Alright, Mr. Demanding." Firepaw let out a soft yowl as she nibbled on his dick, now deepthroating it.

"I-I think..I think I'm gonna-" He was sharply cut off by a yowl, as he climaxed and shot hot, sticky white cum into Spottedleaf's mouth. Her moan was cut off by a slight choke as it ran down her throat. He took his dick out of her mouth, and shot some onto her face. Strands of white cum dripped down her cheeks, making it look like she was crying.

"Fuck me," Spottedleaf gasped, horny as fuck, "Just fuck me already." She immediately got down into a hunting crouch, and knowing slightly what to do, Firepaw mounted her. He grinded the air a few times, trying to find her hole, but took a sharp intake of breath as his dick plunged through her tight pussy hole.

"So…tight!" He exclaimed, starting to pump into her barely touched virgin pussy.

Spottedleaf gasped in pain at first, some spots of blood dripping onto the floor underneath them.

"And your member…it's so big." She moaned, starting to get into it.

As Firepaw humped her, Spottedleaf ground her hips backward in sync to his grinding forwards, creating a hot, steamy sex session.

"Uhh.." Spottedleaf moaned, as his cock plunged deeply into her, hitting her walls everywhere. Even if this was their first time, he was amazing. She knew that his mate would be lucky.

"What if…you might get pregnant?" Firepaw asked a little nervously as he pumped.

"If I do, it will be our little secret. But don't worry, I most likely won't." Spottedleaf groaned.

Their moans got louder and louder as Firepaw went deeper and deeper into her, until his dick was almost sore from fucking. It throbbed, and he moaned as he hit her G-spot. Spottedleaf let out a long shriek,

"Do that again! It feels so good!"

Firepaw hit her spot numerous times, until Spottedleaf let out a high pitched cry as her lady juices sputtered from her pussy all over the ground, making them both wet. Firepaw panted, getting turned on even more, until he couldn't even take it anymore. He threw his head back and caterwauled as he blew a hot load of creamy white cum deep into her pussy for at least ten seconds while still humping her. He finally stopped with a gasp, and slowly exited her.

Spottedleaf immediately started washing herself before cleaning up the wet and sticky mess around them, basically to clear up any evidence.

"We..have to do that again." Firepaw whispered, watching her.

" Yes, we do." Spottedleaf sat beside him, returning to her gentle and prim self. She licked his ear," But for now, focus on your training." She smiled.

Little did they, know, Tigerclaw was watching them from a peephole, and was secretly jerking off the whole time.

Black-mail.


	3. TigerclawxRavenpaw: A Brutal Secret

"Ravenpaw!" A deep yell woke the small black tom from a pleasant dream where he was catching a mouse.

"Get up, we're going training early." Tigerclaw announced, his amber eyes gleaming with something strange as he glared down at Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw sighed and shook the sleep from his eyes. He got up and stretched his long, lithe raven black body. Tigerclaw hissed with impatience.

"Well, we don't have all day, do we kitty pet? Get you behind moving. Come on." Tigerclaw growled, turning towards the entrance.

"Yes Tigerclaw," Ravenpaw called, rolling his eyes and sticking out his tongue behind his mentors back.

"I saw that." Tigerclaw turned his head around, hissing angrily.

"Sorry," Ravenpaw quickly apologized, not wanting to get his head knocked off even before training.

"Now let's go. We're training privately to learn more unique battle moves." Tigerclaw said as they padded towards the camp's bramble entrance.

"Like what?" Ravenpaw asked, his ears pricking curiously.

"Like shutting up until we get there." Tigerclaw snapped, heading out to the forest.

Ravenpaw sighed as he followed his usually angry mentor through the forest. Ravenpaw smiled in content as he was surrounded with the distant rush of Riverclan's stream, and the chirping of robins and blue jays around the forest. He liked the simple things in clan- life.

As they headed deeper into the forest, Ravenpaw's paws started to ache.

"How far do we have to go?" Ravenpaw groaned.

"As far as I want. Didn't you hear that these were unique moves? I made them up myself. You should be excited to learn these." Tigerclaw growled.

They finally stopped in a small patch of forest, that looked unkempt and abandoned. It seemed like almost nothing had inhabited it, except for a few cheerily chirping birds overhead.

"Now, face me." Tigerclaw ordered.

Ravenpaw faced his mentor, bracing himself for a head on attack. But instead, Tigerclaw looked at him strangely. Almost as if he was a plump rabbit in leaf-bare.

"The first move I will teach you is the 'Frontside Backside Nip'." Tigerclaw mewed, and before Ravenpaw could comment on how ridiculous that sounded, Tigerclaw headed straight for below Ravenpaw's stomach, bowling him over. Ravenpaw got the air knocked out of him as Tigerclaw held him down by his throat, his eyes glinting with the same look he had given him earlier.

Ravenpaw gasped for air, as he struggled to try and tell to let go of his neck, but Tigerclaw seemed to grip harder. When Ravenpaw felt he was going to explode, Tigerclaw let go of his steel grip on his neck. Ravenpaw deflated like a full balloon, very light headed and stumbling.

"What..what was that for?" Ravenpaw gasped, bending over.

Before he could even gasp for a big gulp of air, Tigerclaw flung Ravenpaw against a medium sized boulder set in the center of the small clearing. It almost looked like a grave. Ravenpaw's grave.

Ravenpaw choked and floundered, trying to claw at Tigerclaw's sides. He had never before been this rough with training, and he was starting to panic. Tigerclaw flipped Ravenpaw over, so his back was against the rock, and licked him from his small nipples to the tip of his ear, his rough tongue ripping across his fur.

Ravenpaw yowled in fright, but Tigerclaw shoved a thick wad of moss deep into his mouth, almost choking him to death. It gagged him, and he flipped him back onto his stomach against the rock.

"I'm going to fuck you, Ravenpaw. Fuck the _shit _out of you." Tigerclaw growled, his breath hot and smelly against Ravenpaw's ear. It smelled disgustingly like carrion.

Ravenpaw let out a small shriek, a shriek that no one would ever hear. A helpless shriek.

Tigerclaw chuckled at the small cat beneath him. He could easily break this cat's back in an instant. But he decided not to. Goldenflower had gotten fucking old and boring to fuck. He needed a change.

Ravenpaw whimpered as he felt Tigerclaw's enormous member coming out of it's sheath, ready to tear him apart. And it was.

Tigerclaw grunted loudly at the effort, as he slammed his long and hard cock into Ravenpaw's incredibly tight ass, and groaned at how good it felt. He felt the blood already seeping out of his virgin asshole, and laughed cruelly.

Ravenpaw screamed as loud as he could, tears streaming down his face as he felt his anus stretch four times it's size. He was pinned, getting raped, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Like this, don't you?" Adding emphasis on the 'you' as he started to pump his cock harshly into Ravenpaw's ass. Ravenpaw screamed again and shook his head wildly, causing Tigerclaw to laugh like a kid at the circus. He ground his hips roughly against Ravenpaw's, sure to give him bruises. Tigerclaw moaned in pleasure.

"Great Starclan, your ass is fucking tight, huh? Though I'm not surprised you skinny little black ass hasn't got fucked yet. I'm glad I'm first." Tigerclaw smirked. He ran his sharp claws along Ravenpaw's sides, beads of blood mixing into his raven black fur and getting another shriek out of him.

Ravenpaw was sobbing hysterically, his mouth seeping blood from the moss from biting his tongue, and snot bubbling from his nose. His eyes were screwed up and bugging out of his sockets.

"You're not going to tell anyone though, right Ravenpaw? You'll keep this between us a little secret? Because if I found out that you little fucker told _anyone, I'll rape you a hundred times harder, and kill you as slow as possible. Got it?" Tigerclaw hissed as he pounded into Ravenpaw's bleeding ass._

_Ravenpaw nodded, his head whacking against the rock from getting fucked so hard. He was getting nailed so hard, that he was almost knocked out. He wished he were dead._

"_Good," Tigerclaw purred, his paws now hold tightly onto Ravenpaw's ass. He groaned loudly._

"_Oh fuck, I'm gonna cumm…."_

_Ravenpaw cried and screamed no repeated, trying to claw his way out, but it was too late._

_Tigerclaw let out a roar as his throbbing dark cock sent a never ending jet stream of white cum deep into Ravenpaw's ass, panting loudly and slamming his ass harder than ever for a few seconds. _

_Tigerclaw let out a moan and finally slipped out of Ravenpaw's bloody ass, his claws still fastened tightly around him, and dragged him to be directly in front of him. Ravenpaw's tear soaked face was bleeding, and he was half conscious. Tigerclaw laughed as his dick sprayed Ravenpaw full-on in his face, giving him a long cum shot._

"_Now, I'll take this gag out of your mouth, but if you scream I'll fuck you all over again. Lick this cum off of you, and clean my dick." Tigerclaw ordered, taking the bloody moss out of Ravenpaw's pink mouth._

_Ravenpaw immediately started to wipe and lick off the cum off of his face, grimacing and sniffling at the same time. He didn't like the sourness of his cum, and his ass was sore. It was slowly leaking blood and cum out of it._

"_Now clean my dick." Tigerclaw demanded, shoving his cock into Ravenpaw's face._

_Ravenpaw's sobbed before cleaning off all the blood and cum off of Tigerclaw's member and balls, wishing he would just go away and leave him here to die._

_Tigerclaw smirked cruelly, " Bet you liked that, didn't you, you little fucker?"_

_Ravenpaw sniffled sadly and nodded, knowing that if he said 'no', he would get raped again._

_Tigerclaw grabbed him by his scruff and lifted him off the ground._

"_Remember to keep this a secret. And remember the consequences if you don't." Tigerclaw whispered before strutting off back towards the direction they came._

_Ravenpaw collapsed on the soft grass that was soaked in his blood and Tigerclaw's cum, and stared up at the sky. He formed a plan in his head._

_The barn far away from camp, where he knew but never met a cat there lived, looked like a safe haven to him. He would go there, and never go back to Thunderclan._

_Ravenpaw slowly got up, and stumbled off in the farm's direction._


	4. IvypoolxDark Forest: Dangerous Dreams

Ivypool sighed. She hated the night, because every night she had to waste her deep sleep to fight and train with other cats, usually evil ones, in the Dark Forest.

_How did I even get myself into this? _Ivypool asked herself.

Not only did she have to train to kill and take over her clanmates, but in her dreams, she actually woke up with her battle wounds from training.

Her eyes narrowed as she laid down in her mossy nest.

_What I would do to get one good night's sleep. _She thought, rolling onto her side.

Little did the Dark Forest cats know that Ivypool was just a spy for Jayfeather and Lionblaze. She yawned, suddenly tired, and closed her eyes, blackness engulfing her.

_She could feel dead grass under her paws, and smell a dank odor in the air, knowing that she was in the Dark Forest. She looked around, and walked in the direction where training usually took place. She found the others, and greeted them. Mapleshade turned towards her with narrowed eyes. _

"_You're not here for training today, Ivypool," She hissed," Instead, Brokenstar and Tigerstar would like to see you."_

_Ivypool's fur prickled, and she wondered why they would take her from training to see her._

"_Why?" Ivypool asked, slightly tilting her head._

"_No questions. Just go." Mapleshade snapped, turning back to her trainees._

_The forest darkened even more as she went to meet Brokenstar and Tigerstar. She saw a flash of dark tabby fur, and she recognized Brokenstar. A set of deep amber eyes sat next to Brokenstar; Tigerstar._

"_Uh..hey. You wanted to see me?" She asked, sitting in front of them._

_Suddenly, Hawkfrost's glaring ice blue eyes sat next to Tigerstar, and she dipped her head to him._

"_Would you like to tell us what you've been saying to your clanmates?" Brokenstar asked, tilting his head._

_Ivypool opened and closed her mouth a few times, lost for words. She swallowed, her eyes wide._

"_We know you've been telling you friends about us." Tigerstar growled._

"_Why?" Hawkfrost asked, "I thought you liked to train and kill with us?" He smirked._

"_I…I..I didn't mean to, I just..it slipped out, but they won't tell. I promise!" Ivypool lied._

"_I don't think it slipped out. You've been their little spy for quite sometime, haven't you?"Brokenstar hissed , disgust in his voice._

"_You little bitch." TIgerstar meowed, his eyes narrowed._

"_I think you need to be punished." Hawkfrost mewed innocently, follwed by a ripping sound of his claws being unsheathed._

_Tigerstar licked his lips, "Yes, I think so. Though.. I think we have a more..intimate punishment."_

_The toms cackled as Ivypool's fur stood on end, and her eyes widened. Her paws itched._

_Ivypool spun around like lightning, and started to tear off. Before she could even get two fox lengths, she felt a wide unsheathed paw grabbing her by the scruff and ripping her right back._

_The toms looked down at her, smirking and grinning like they just caught the biggest rabbit._

"_You know, you're actually really beautiful, Ivypool. This will be a treat." Brokenstar laughed._

"_Yeah." Tigerstar smiled," Mapleshade gets really boring._

_The toms laughed loudly and dragged Ivypool to a rock, where various sizes of sticks and rocks were lying around._

"_No…please! I swear, I won't tell them a thing! I swear!" Ivypool shrieked, "Please don't do this! Please!"_

_Hawkfrost hoisted her up on the the rock, and sprawled her down on her back._

"_Now..what should we do to her first? Who wants the first turn?" Tigerstar asked._

"_I will." Brokenstar's cruel voice rang out._

_Ivypool let out a small choking noise as Brokenstar lowered himself towards her, starting to lick her stomach, his tongue scraping along her nipples. He nibbled at her small, pink nipples, and smiled._

"_You like that, don't you?" He asked._

"_No!"Ivypool screamed, lashing out at him. She then screamed as loud as she could," SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_Brokenstar let out a loud laugh," You really think someone will come here to rescue you, you stupid whore?"_

_His tongue went lower and lower, until he was slowly licking at her tender pink folds._

_Tigerstar and Hawkfrost watched, getting hornier by the second._

_Ivypool let out a tortured moan as Brokenstar's disgusting tongue entered her, flicking at her walls and slurping at her folds._

"_So…sweet." Brokenstar mused, lapping at her wetness. _

"_Shit, I don't even know if I can wait to fuck her." Brokenstar hissed to the other two toms._

"_Wait," Tigerstar demanded," We're all doing her at once, remember?"_

_Brokenstar sighed, his claws digging into Ivypool's chest. "Dammit." He growled, turning back to her, his scowl replaced now with a grin._

"_I guess we could just use the sticks for now." He purred._

_Ivypool started to cry, "No!"_

"_Ohhh… but yes! You'll love it, don't worry. Hand me a fucking stick, Hawkfrost." Brokenstar called._

_Hawkfrost took a wide and splintered stick from their pile, and handed it to Brokenstar with a glare._

_Brokenstar showed Ivypool the stick, before roughly shoving it into her virgin pussy. Ivypool let out a loud and tortured cry, her claws scrabbling pitifully at the boulder. She immediately started to cry, feeling her cherry getting popped, and her pussy pouring out blood as wood splints were caved into her walls._

"_FUCKKKKKKK!" She screamed for her life as Brokenstar started to pump it in and out of her. Her pussy squelched as it was stretched wide, gaping. Brokenstar laughed, increasing the speed, as Tigerstar and Hawkfrost's pink members started to slide out of their sheaths. They cackled with joy._

"_PLEASEEEEE, STOP!" Ivypool cried, her pussy aching._

_Brokenstar pumped it faster and faster into her, and laughed._

"_Bet you want to cum, right? Go ahead. Cum." He mewed._

_Ivypool screamed, trying to fight her hormones, but let out a loud screech as her cum sprayed the outer part of the stick and the boulder. She huffed, not being able to stop herself._

"_Shit!" Brokenstar yowled in awe._

"_Can we fuck her now?" Hawkfrost pleaded, like a child in a candy store._

"_Yes. She's ready." Brokenstar nodded. "But first, who's going to take her throat first?"_

"_I guess I can," Tigerstar muttered, "But then I want her pussy."_

"_And I'll take her ass first, then her throat."_

"_Then I guess I get to fuck you real good first!" Brokenstar laughed to Ivypool, sliding his dick into Ivypool's wide cunt. He positioned himself so Hawkfrost could also have a spot at her ass, and started to pump roughly. Tigerstar padded over to her head, his enormous member already erect, and before she could scream, shoved it into her little mouth._

"_Suck it, bitch." He commanded, starting to thrust into her mouth._

_Hawkfrost hurried over to Brokenstar, where he entered her tight ass with a groan. She started to grind his hips, getting his whole dick in. _

_Ivypool was forced to deep throat Tigerstar's huge cock, it's barbs scraping her mouth. Tears slid down her face as Brokenstar and Hawkfrost entered her with their enormous members, and already roughly thrusting into her. They all went in different syncs, and Ivypool gagged and choked as Tigerstar threw his head back, shoving his cock in even more._

"_Shit. I'm going to fucking cum." Tigerstar moaned, then let out a long yowl as his cock pumped hot white cum into her mouth, forcing it down her throat._

"_Holy shit, don't choke her!" Brokenstar hissed, squeezing Ivypool's gray and white ass in between thrusts._

_Hawkfrost moaned," Great Starclan, this is the best fuck I've ever had."_

"_If you've ever had any," Brokenstar commented with a laugh, "Now shut the fuck up. I'm going to cum in this bitch." Brokenstar moaned as he thrusted as deep as he could go into Ivypool's tore up pussy, before blowing a huge fat load deep into her pussy._

"_And that, fuckers, is how you fuck a she-cat." Brokenstar laughed, licking her face._

_Hawkfrost pumped a few more times, smirking at Ivypool," Don't worry, I'll cum very soon." He moaned with pleasure hitting an incredible spot in her. He growled and pumped, trying to find it again, but was stopped abruptly as his cock throbbed and pulsed hot creamy white cum into her ass._

_Ivypool cried, full of cum, and feeling very violated. She wished that she never told Jayfeather and the others._

_The toms wetiched positions, Tigerstar at her pussy, Brokenstar at her ass, and Hawkfrost at her throat. Hawkfrost's member was slightly smaller than Tigerstar, but her throat was sore and aching. One of her canines was broken from being thrusted into. This time, Hawkfrost put his balls into her mouth too, making it even worse than Tigerstars. Tigerstars enormous cock teased at her open, before sliding into her core. Ivypool actually felt a little pleasure in this, but yowled in pain as Brokenstar pressed into her ass. They all started to pump, Tigerstar's cock slipping deeper and deeper inside of her, pulsing. Brokenstar moaned and groaned in pleasure, commenting on how she had such a tight ass, while Hawkfrost was lost in ecstasy with his hot blowjob. Tigerstar roared as his cock pumped steaming white cum into her snatch, landing dangerously near her eggs, and broken star added more cum to her ass shortly after. Hawkfrost then came so hard, some cum flew out of her nose. Ivypool then suffered from a nosebleed, and the toms laughed and congratulated Hawkfrost on his blow._

"_Well Ivypool, you're doing great so fat. And now for the finale!" Brokenstar cackled. They switched positions for the third time, Brokenstar at her mouth, Tigerstar at her ass, and Hawkfrost at her pussy. Hawkfrost started first, his huge barbs scratching the insides of her. Tigerstar fingered her ass before slamming his cock into her ass, beating the shit out of her insides. Brokenstar kept yowling as he pumped into her wide mouth, cum every now and then._

_Ivypool gagged something that they didn't understand, so they went on pumping and fucking the Dark Forest out of her. Ivypool's pussy and ass were ravaged, her clit torn right in half from 2 hours of brutal mating._

_Hawkfrost was thrusting so hard again her, his barbs clawing at her walls. He ground against her, bruising her hips. Tigerstar was pumping roughly into her ass, moaning with pleasure. Brokenstar kept his balls in front of her nose, so she was almost getting suffocated. Brokenstar started to say something, but was cut off with a harsh cry as he came brutally into the she-cats mouth, almost as worse as Hawkfrost's load. Cum stung her nose and the rips in her throat from the barbs. Brokenstar slid out of her mouth, starting to wash himself swiftly. _

"_Almost….done.." Hawkfrost moaned, as he went into an insane orgasm as he blew another hot load into the gray and white she-cat. Tigerstar was left fucking her ass, pumping as fast and hard as possible. Below him, Ivypool was blubbering and crying, begging for mercy. Tigerstar smirked before squirting hot cum into her ass. He pulled his cock out and squirted cum into her eyes and face, and all over her body. The toms were cleaning underneath her, and she sat up, falling backwards with a yelp. She couldn't even sit she was so sore. Cum was in her eyes and she tried rubbing it out of her eyes, unsuccessfully. _

"_You liked it?" Brokenstar asked, padding over to her and licking her cheek. "It's about time to wake up, dear. We'll see you later."_

The toms cackled, and Ivypool sniffled before she woke up, her mossy nest flooded with white liquid. Her pussy was wide and seeping blood and cum, and she had scratches oozing blood all over her body. Thankfully, none of her clanmates were awake, so she ran to the lake where she bathed, trying to cleanse herself.

About two weeks later, she felt a paw in her belly.


	5. FirexSilver and GrayxSand: Betrayal

Fireheart's flaming red pelt was basking at SunningRocks, enjoying the strong heat from green-leaf. He sighed and looked out across the river, where Riverclan lay. He had finally gotten a moment away from his duties in Thunderclan, and was taking a moment to relax. Suddenly , he felt someone else's presence on the rock, and spun around to be face to face with a sexy silver she-cat. She had a Riverclan cats strong and muscular body. He sighed when he recognized that it was only Silverstream.

"Great Starclan, you scared the shit out of me." He groaned, throwing his head back.

Silverstream giggled. "Did I? I'm sorry. Besides, isn't this Riverclan's territory now?"

Fireheart shrugged, "I'm not sure. It keeps changing so much."

They both laughed, and he met Silverstream's incredible frosty blue eyes. He smiled.

"So uhh.. How are things with Graystripe?" He asked, truly wondering about his friend's forbidden relationship.

"Ehh, it could be better." Silverstream sighed, looking out at the river.

"Why?" Fireheart asked, then lowered his head in shame, "I mean, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No no no, It's fine. I would be curious too. It's just.." Silverstream twitched her whiskers, " For some reason, Graystripe hasn't mated with me yet, and I'm kinda…worried." She mewed.

"Oh…uhh..well…" Fireheart tried to find the right words, but he was utterly confused. Graystripe was one of the most sexual cats in Thunderclan. Wouldn't he have fucked Silverstream already?

Fireheart's fur prickled as he recognized a familiar smell wafting into his nose; a she-cats sweet smell of heat. Silverstream was in heat. He knew this scent, because he would always smell it before Sandstorm would come talk to him. Typical.

Fireheart spent a few seconds fantasizing about Silverstream bouncing on his own dick heavily. His thoughts were interrupted by Silverstream, and he blushed quiltily.

"So… I'm sorry Fireheart, this must be very awkward for you." Silverstream nibbled her bottom lip.

"No, it's fine.." FIreheart quickly mewed, "I just.. Couldn't help notice that you look really pretty today."

Silverstream blushed and purred," Really? Thanks Fireheart. You're so sweet. And..now I notice that you look so much hotter than Graystripe." Her voice lowered to a whisper.

Fireheart could practically feel his dick getting bigger and bigger by the second from listening to this sexy ass she-cat tell him that he was hot. He turned to her, his forest green eyes gleaming.

"I think I can help you with your problem, Silverstream." Fireheart mewed.

"You..could? But..isn't Graystripe like your best friend?" She asked.

"Yes," He said, "But I can't turn down a fuck from a hot Riverclan cat." He mewed, padding over to her and licking her cheek, before licking her mouth, entering his tongue into hers.

Silverstream let out a soft moan as she flicked her tongue against his, lapping a it, before pulling away with a gasp.

"Please, Fireheart. Fuck me." She immediately got into a hunting crouch, her pink pussy dripping with precum.

Fireheart glanced around to see if anyone was watching, before mounting the small silver tabby. He teased her opening, rubbing his cock against her clit, before Silverstream hissed.

"Fuck me, dammit."

Fireheart slowly slid into her, not wanting his barbs to hurt her. Silverstream let out a loud, low moan, not caring that her barbs slowly scraped his inside walls. Fireheart started slowly at first, holding on to her scruff.

"Like that?" He asked, pumping slowly but deeply into her.

Silversetream's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Your cock is so huge, it's filling me up. Oh…uhh…" She cooed, digging her claws into the rock below them.

Fireheart purred as the she-cat below him squirmed, moaning for him to go faster. He plunged faster into her deep, wet pussy, loving to hear the squelching noise each time he pulled out his cock. He gulped for air, restraining from cumming inside of her.

"Yeah, bet you like this. Your pussy's so tight, I can feel it stretching each time I pump into you. And you're so.. fucking wet."

Silverstream moaned at his dirty talk.

"I think I…I think I'm gonna..cum!" She mewed a little frantically, as Fireheart nodded.

"Me too. Let's do it together." He moaned.

He hit her G-spot, and hit it a few more times, before they both plunged into a deep, deep and beautiful orgasm. They moaned, and Fireheart cock pulsed as it sprayed her inside walls with white cum. Silverstream kept sneezing and shrieking as her clear cum dripped out of her pussy, dripping onto the rock.

"Huhh..huhh.." Fireheart gasped, pumping into her a couple more times before coming to a complete halt. He slid his cock out of her, and left her to groom her cunt. He cleaned himself, and after a few minutes, he looked at her. Her frosty blue eyes met his, and she opened her mouth.

"Fireheart… that was amazing. Just please, don't tell Graystripe."

"I promise. Our secret is kept safe between us." He mewed licking her ear.

But it wasn't. Graystripe flung himself up to their level, looking fucking pissed.

"What the fuck?" He bellowed, giving them both an incredulous look. "How…how could you?"

Silverstream hurried over to him, "Please Graystripe! Don't be mad. It just happened!"

Fireheart tried to speak, but nothing came out. He have deeply betrayed his friend.

"No. Fuck off. Go fuck together some more." Graystripe turned coldly on her and disappeared.

Silverstream turned around, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm..I'm so sorry Fireheart." She choked before running off.

Fireheart was left alone on the rock.

Graystripe headed to camp, forming a plan in his head.

He padded over to Dustpelt, who was pratically Sandstorm's stalker.

"Hey uh..have you seen Sandstorm anywhere? Fireheart was wondering where she was and wanted to surprise her in the forest." He lied convincingly.

"Oh, okay. She over with her friends by the fresh kill pile." Dustpelt turned away to spy on Fernpaw.

Graystripe muttered his thanks to Dustpelt before strutting over to Sandstorm, who was sitting with Willowpelt and Brindleface.

"Hey uh, Sandstorm. Fireheart wants to see you in the forest." He mewed, a smile on his face.

Sandstorm excused herself from her friends before following Graystripe out to the forest.

"Can't you tell me his surprise?" Sandstorm pleaded.

Graystripe spun around to face her.

"Look, I caught Fireheart and the Sunningrocks with Silverstream. He had just finished fucking her. I.. I'm so sorry." Graystripe muttered. The only other cat who knew about his relationship with Silverstream was Sandstorm.

Tears of sadness and anger flooded Sandstorm's eyes, but she shook them away.

"Stupid fucker." She muttered.

Graystripe sat beside her and twined their tails. "Well maybe we could get some revenge."

Sandstorm looked at him curiously, before getting it. A smile played on her lips.

"I'm in."

The two cats stumbled to a secluded part of the forest, barely able to keep their paws off of each other. They were hungry for mating. Sandstorm had never looked so sexy in Graystripe's eyes, and Graystripe had never looked so handsome in Sandstorm's eyes.

Graystripe mouthed at her hungrily, licking her all over before playing with her clit. Sandstorm bucked her legs as Graystripe fingered her, and gasped as her she-cat juices slipped out of her. Graystripe lapped them up hungrily and purred.

"You taste so sweet." He muttered, smelling a wave of heat come off of Sandstorm.

Sandstorm leaned her back against a rock and parted her legs, revealing her core that had already been penetrated by Fire heart a couple times before. Graystripe didn't care. He got close to her, his dick poking out of it's sheath, and quickly got it into her pussy. They both moaned loudly from the impact. Graystripe started to pump at a regular speed.

"Hard or soft?" He gave Sandstorm the option.

"Fuck me as hard as you can." Sandstorm gasped, lighting touching his dick with her paw, guiding it towards her G-Spot.

Graystripe nodded, and started pounding the shit out of her. Sandstorm screamed in pain from his large barbs scraping her, but was used to this feeling. She moaned, her voice vibrating roughly as he pumped into her at an impossible pace. This was amazing.

"Fuck yeah." Graystripe growled, groping her ass. He spakned her roughly, causing her to yip sexily. "talk dirty to me, Sandstorm."

"Uhhhh, yeah. Fuck yes. This is the best fuck I've ever had." She yowled up to Starclan. "Your fucking cock is going so fast into me. You're so much bigger and better than Fireheart. You fill me up. Cum in me, Graystripe. I know you want to. And I'm not stopping you. I want you to cum." She growled.

"I think I'm gonna." Graystripe whimpered suddenly, then let out a loud groan as he hit her G-Spot.

Sandstorm let out a sudden shriek as he hit in, causing her to have multiple orgasms. She went into convulsions from his humping, and clear juices sprayed them both.

Graystripe screeched as he watched her, suddenly he couldn't wait anymore. His fucking cock exploded in her pussy, blowing out steamy, sticky hot cum all inside her. He pumped as fast and as hard when he did, causing her to bleed. He pulled out his dick roughly, cum and blood flying out of her pussy, and blew a steaming load into her mouth and pelt. She obediently gulped in down, not even caring about the pain her cunt was going through. She sighed and huffed, finally settling down.

Graystripe moaned and licked her ear, and they settled down to groom each other passionately. They heard a rustle from the bushes, and grinned at Fireheart who was sitting with his mouth hanging open.


	6. JayxStick and JayxBriar

Jayfeather looked in Briarlight's direction as her whiskers twitched in her sleep. Her breathing was now as normal as any other cats. Even though he was blind, his power provided him to be able to practically see the world in his mind. It was almost as if he wasn't blind.

"Thank Starclan," He mewed to himself.

The she-cat had suffered from lung congestion from sitting in the den all day long, and had almost died. Jayfeather quickly caught on about her illness, and had restored her lungs by making her do exercise.

Jayfeather smiled as he watched the brown cat move ever so slightly in her sleep now and then. He couldn't help but imagine Briarlight whispering in his ear,

"I want you."

Jayfeather gulped and shook his head, embarrassed with himself.

"Stop it." He growled to himself, " No one likes a blind cat."

He curled his tail tighter around his body, lying protectively over his stick. This stick was as close to sex as he would ever get.

Or was it?

Briarlight mumbled something in her sleep cutely, waking Jayfeather from his light sleep. She moved her head to the side, now facing him. She was beautiful. Too bad she was crippled.

Jayfeather's paws itched to pad over to her, to touch her, to fuck her, but he was a good medicine cat and stuck to rules.

But even medicine cat's have a darker, more lustier side, like Spottedleaf and Leafpool.

A wave of arousal swept over Jayfeather, stirring him to his paws. He flipped over his nest to uncover his stick. He bent down and licked it a few times lovingly, before taking it in his paws. He dipped it in the small water storage in the den, and without a second thought, coaxed it up his tight ass. He desperately tried to not shriek out in pain, but allowed a small whimper to escape his muzzle.

"Fuck," He mumbled, "What have I done?" He felt the stick, about two inches deep in his ass. He sighed, "I can't turn back now. Plus…it feels kinda nice." Jayfeather smirked a little.

He slowly pumped the stick into his ass, careful to not let it get splinters in his ass walls. He breathed heavily, getting hornier by the second. Before he knew it, a few minutes had passed by, and his pink member was hard and erect, fully out of his sheath. He moaned a little, getting louder and louder. He was deeply into this, and he pumped his stick in further and further into his ass, so it was almost all the way in. He didn't even care about the pain.

"Uh..uhh…oh yes…" He moaned. He glanced over at Briarlight, to make sure she was still asleep. He could feel a climax growing inside of him, ready to erupt

He pumped into his ass a few more times, until finally, he let out a small yelp as he hit his peak. Cum spurted and dribbled out of his cock as he climaxed. It seemed never-ending.

"Fuck,.. Fuck.." He whispered to himself, lost in ecstasy.

He looked down at his nest, now covered in sperm and growled. "Shit."

"Jayfeather." A soft voice whispered.

Jayfeather jumped and spun around, surprised and humiliated. It was Briarlight, leaning against the den wall.

" I saw you. Masturbating." She whispered, her sweet brown eyes clouded with something.

Jayfeather blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it here. I…I was just… Shit." He shook his head, lost for words.

She managed to drag over to him, "It's okay, Jayfeather. Every cat feels that way from time to time…You..you could have told me you felt that way." She mewed.

It took Jay feather a few seconds to catch on to what she was saying," Oh no. No no no. It's fine, Briarlight. I'm really sorry."

"I.. Jayfeather, I can't put my thanks in words for you..it's…amazing. Everything you've done for me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." She whispered.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job." He mewed.

"No, I.. I want to thank you. In a special way." She looked down at her paws and scoffed, " Actually, not in a special way. It's a shitty way of saying thanks. You..you'll think it's disgusting. I want you to..fuck me." She looked at him.

Jayfeather was astonished and blown away.

"It's not a shitty way of saying thanks. It's.. shitty for me to even think about it. I can't do that to you." He looked at her.

"I want you to do it, though. You obviously need pleasure. I may not feel it, but I want you to." She whispered. "Please, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather took a deep breath before exhaling, "Okay."

Briarlight smiled and licked his shoulder. "And you can do whatever you want. I want you to be happy."

Jayfeather nodded, "You're.. you're sure about this, Briarlight?"

She nodded before lying back down.

Jayfeather padded close to her and licked her nose, her muzzle, and trailed his tongue down her throat, her stomach..

Briarlight could feel about to there. She let out a little gasp. "Oh… Jayfeather.."

Jayfeather licked each of her small pink nipplse, circling them with his tongue. His member was already hard.

He slowly made his way down to her pussy. It was small, virginal, and pink. Though she couldn't feel it, he licked between her folds lovingly, taking his time. It slowly became wet, and he knew it was time. He positioned himself over her, looking deep into her eyes as he slowly entered her.

"Are you.. In me Jayfeather?" She asked quietly.

Jayfeather nodded, "Yes."

Briarlight smiled as Jayfeather started to thrust into her, slowly at first. He moaned at how tight she was. He couldn't even believe that they were losing their virginity together, let alone even having sex. Briarlight purred, happy to know that Jayfeather was enjoying himself, as he pumped at an average pace into her. He started breathing more heavier as he picked up the pace, going a little faster. He was slightly glad that she didn't have any feeling, or else she would have been screaming as his barbs slowly tore at her vagina walls.

"Shit, this feels so good." Jayfeather mumbled, still holding his gaze with Briarlight as he pumped into her.

"I wish I could feel this with you." Briarlight mewed.

Jayfeather gave her a reassuring lick on her cheek. "It would have caused you too much pain."

As he pumped faster, he felt the slow feeling of climaxing taking place.

I think I…" Jayfeather moaned, "I think I'm gonna cum." He whispered.

"Do it." Briarlight whispered, her front paws on his back.

Jayfeather gasped as he went into a long orgasm, and his dick pumped creamy white cum long and hard deep in her.

"Did you..do it?" She asked.

Jayfeather nodding, still cumming.

"Let me taste it." She pleaded.

Jayfeather looked at her before taking his dick out of her. He held it to her lips as she tasted his cum, slowly licking his cock. She moaned with gratitude. She cleaned off his whole dick and then mewed.

"Please stay with me tonight, Jayfeather. Sleep in my nest.

"But what if.. what if someone catches us?" He asked.

"I'll say you were comforting me from having a bad dream." She mewed, licking his ear. "Please."

"Alright." Jayfeather mewed. He curled his body around hers, comforting her.

"I can't believe we did it." She whispered.

"Me neither." He mewed softly into her ear.

A few moments of silence passed.

"I think I love you." Briarlight murmured.

**So yeah, obviously this was a more loving and sweet Lemon..:3 Just warms me up with love. I'm not sure what the net chapter will be, but please review to let me know your thoughts or suggestions for next chapters! The next chapter will be the next chapter that was requested: Sol and Blackstar!.. I wonder how that will turn out O.o**


	7. BlackstarxSol: The Capture

"I'm saying we should make another patrol." Rowanclaw hissed, "You can never trust the Riverclan cats. I think they're stealing our prey."

Blackstar snorted, "Yes, they're stealing our prey like squirrels and shrews because they're not happy with their ever- expanding supply of fish. Right, Rowanclaw."

Rowanclaw looked outspoken, "I'm just saying, maybe we should be more careful."

"I think you're being a little paranoid." Mewed Blackstar. "Can't Shadowclan be be peaceful for once, without us accusing or someone accusing us?" Blackstar hissed. "Just leave them alone. I'm the leader of this clan, anyways. Not you."

"Yes, but I'm deputy. I should have some input." Rowanclaw mewed insistently.

"Well I guess you're input isn't getting through on this one." Blackstar growled, standing up.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to leave before I end up going crazy." Blackstar mumbled as he stretched, "Kepp an eye on the camp so it doesn't burst into flames, will you Rowanclaw?"

Rowanclaw narrowed his eyes, "Of course, Blackstar."

"Great." Blackstar padded out of his den. Shadowclan was busy as always with all kinds of cats of different shapes and sizes whirling around. There were the elders, who were basking outside their den, the warriors who were chatting with each other, the apprentices who were battle training against each other, the kits who were trying to innocently swipe a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile to play with or tumbling around, and lastly, the queens, who were either gossiping or chasing after their kits.

No matter how much pressure Blackstar was under, he still love and cherished his clan. With Sol pressuring the clans, it was even more nerve-wracking. It was just good to get out for a little bit.

When he was just about to get out of the camp entrance, he was confronted by Snowbird.

"Hey," The pure white she-cat giggled. She was the most beautiful and sexiest she-cat in all of Shadowclan. It was Blackstar who had taken her virginity and fucked her many times, even now. But no one knew that. She was currently a queen who had a mate. He wouldn't be surprised if one of her kits came out to look exactly like Blackstar. They fucked hardcore. It was their little secret.

"Hello Snowbird. Look I can't-" He started, but was quickly interrupted by her.

"Stop fucking you?" She ended his sentence, giggling. "I know. Wanna go in the forest and have another go?" She slid her tail between his legs and gently groped his sheath and balls. "Please?" She pleaded, looking at him with baby blue eyes.

Blackstar gulped. It was a hard decision, "I'm sorry Snowbird, I want to but I can't right now. I just… need some time to myself right now. We can do it later, just not right now."

Snowbird narrowed her eyes before sniffing, then smiled, "Fine, I guess. I'll see you later than, Blackstar." She blew him an air kiss then padded away."

Blackstar rolled his eyes and padded out into the bright sunlight. Birds sang above him and he heard the distant gurgle of the river. He padded through the underbrush, smiling to himself.

Suddenly, he was bowled over by another cat.

He let out a terrified yowl and lashed out with all his might at this fucking thing, scared for his life. There was a flash of ginger, black and white pelt with green eyes, and he cracked his paw right between it's eyes, distracting it for a few moments. He hissed until he heard a familiar voice.

"Fuck! Shit!" The cat hissed, grasping his nose.

It was Sol.

"Holy shit, Sol! I'm sorry!" He rushed over to him, helping him up. "Shit. I didn't know it was you."

Sol smiled at him peacefully, his noses slightly dripping blood, "It's alright. I shouldn't have attacked you. I thought you might have been a snow rabbit."

"And I didn't know who you were either." Blackstar apologized, but he was secretly wondering where the fuck there would be snow rabbits in new-leaf.

"Mmm.." Sol mumbled.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad, Sol." Blackstar padded closer to him. "I'm so sorry."

Sol shook his head and smiled, "It's fine, it's not a big deal anyways. Look, you've got a nick in your cheek yourself."

Blackstar didn't even notice the warm red blood running down his muzzle.

"Here, let me help." Sol licked his cheek, washing away the blood. He let out a slight groan. Blackstar flinched away, shocked by this sudden action of Sol. Was he trying to be a little…intimate?

"No, let me help you! Saliva is the best way to heal a wound." Sol lied, trying to convince him.

"No, it's okay. I'll just get it checked out at Shadowclan." He started to pad away, but Sol grabbed his arm, digging his sharp, unkempt claws digging into his front limb. Blackstar hissed at him.

"I told you I'd help you. Let me help you." Sol growled.

"No, I can get Littlecloud to help me." Blackstar argued.

"Littlecloud doesn't know anything. I do." Sol hissed.

"Are you insulting my medicine cat?" Blackstar asked, flicking his tail.

"Yes, I am." Sol smirked.

"Fuck off, Sol." Blackstar hissed. He pulled away from Sol, but before he could get away, Sol had pinned him down with amazing and underestimated strength.

"No, fuck on." Sol smiled down at him.

"What?" Blackstar asked.

"You don't have a mate, do you Blackstar? Sol asked, his paw running down Blackstar's stomach, down to his white sheath.

"No I don't. Get ff of me, you gay fuck." Blackstar growled, trying to push him off. He was too strong.

"Let me be your mate." Sol whispered, licking Blackstar on his face.

Blackstar let out a yowl, trying to claw at Sol's sides. Before he could, Sol slammed something on his head, and everything went black.

Blackstar woke up with a groan. He wasn't in the forest anymore.

"What the fuck?" He mewed groggily, his head pounding.

He finally realized that he was in a cave. He looked around, frightened. He moved his limbs, but shortly found out that he was bound to the ground by his paws by some…he didn't even know what.

"Help!" Blackstar yowled." Help!"

Solappeared from a side of the cave, smiling.

"Hello, Blackstar. Are you ready for your fucking."

Blackstar spat at him, "I'm ready for one thing To get the fuck out of here."

"I'm afraid that's not happening any time soon." Sol mewed, padding closer to him. He could see now that Sol's member was totally erect and hanging out of his sheath.

"You've always turned me on, Blackstar. And now we can finally be together." Sol mewed, mounting Blackstar.

"Get the fuck off of me, Sol! NOW!" He roared, forgetting that he was bound.

"I will, after we've fucked."

And then it happened. Probably the worst pani that Blackstar's ever felt. An average sized member shoved it's way into Blackstar's never penetrated ass, causing him to shriek out in pain. Sol let out a loud groan, shivering.

"This was better than I expected." Sol moaned.

Blackstar let out a loud yowl, squirming underneath the tom's weight.

"Ready?" Sol mewed.

He began to pump in and out of Blackstar, his penis getting even bigger. Blackstar could feel it inside of him, prodding his walls. He kept shrieking out in pain, almost starting to cry from the unbearable pain.

"Ohh… You know Blackstar, I've always felt an attraction for me, and I know you feel the same way for me." Sol purred intimately. "I want to go deeper inside of you, feel you all over." Sol started to go deeper into Blackstar's ass, using his whole cock to penetrate the tom.

Blackstar squeezed his eyes, trying to block everything out, but it didn't work. He could still feel Sol thrusting into him, this time a bit faster.

"Talk dirty to me, Blackstar." He ordered gently.

"No!" Blackstar roared.

"Then I will kill you, and all of your future kits. Everyone you love." Sol mewed, his tone deadly.

This frightened Blackstar. He was forced.

Blackstar took a deep breath, putting a convincing moan into his act, " Oh Sol, this is the best fuck I've ever had…please fuck me more. Your cock is so huge and wet, slipping inside of my ass. I can't wait until you come inside me."

Sol smiled, "That's more like it." He pumped harder and more rougher into Blackstar's ass, actually hurting him. Blackstar yowled in pain, wishing he'd taken Snowbird's offer.

"I'm going to cum, Blackstar. And then you'll give me the best blowjob ever." Sol purred, kneading Blackstar's back. Excitedly.

Sol let out a low moan as his dick convulsed and he weninto an intense orgasm, spurting cum in every direction inside of Blackstar's ass.

Blackstar could feel it spurting inside of his ass, and he groaned with disgust.

Sol's dick went wild pumping loads into Blackstar before it stopped, and Sol slipped it out.

Now Sol laid down in front of Blackstar, smiling, his dick right in Blackstar's face. It was bigger than he thought.

"Now, you get to suck it. And don't even think about biting it. Remember what I said I'd do." Sol warned him.

Blackstar closed his eyes, ready to suck it.

"And keep your eyes open. I want to see your eyes." Sol added.

Blackstar opened his eyes, and slowly slid Sol's wet cock into his mouth. Sol instantly let out a little moan of joy, and held Blacksttar's head down.

Blackstar started to bob his head up and down, licking Sol's cock like he was grooming it. It's barbs sometimes pierced his tongue painfully, but Blackstar tried to ignore it. He sucked on it, sircling his tongue around the tip.

"Now deep throat it faster." Sol mumbled, huffing with ecstasy.

Blackstar put the whole dick into his mouth, sucking it harder and faster. He just wanted to get this over with. He bobbed his head up and down, gagging but getting the job done as quickly as possible.

Sol groaned with pleasure, "Shit." He purred. "I think I'm going to cum!"

Blackstar continued to deep throat his cock, feeling it start to throb with cum inside of it. He licked up and down the length of it, and flicked his balls, soaking them with his tongue.

It was the best blowjob Sol had ever had.

Sol let out a yowl as he climaxed, shooting a hot white load deep into Blackstar's mouth. He gagged as it flew down his throat, choking him. It filled his mouth. Sol took it out and gave give a cumshot, squirting disgusting cum onto Blackstar's nose, eyelids, and forehead. Blackstar licked it off, pretending to enjoy it.

"That's a good boy." Sol cooed. "I knew you'd love it."

Blackstar nodded. Sol smiled.

"I'll let you go, but next time I catch you in the forest, we'll have an even steamier session. Alright?" He asked.

"Yes Sol." Blackstar agreed.

Sol let him out of his bindings, leading him to the mouth of the cave.

"Now get back to your Shadowclan." He purred, licking Blackstar's face. "I'll see you later."

Blackstar hurried out as fast as fucking possible.

**Sorry, this one wasn't my best! It was a little slow moving, but I hope most of you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a little apprentice mating adventure that I hope will be pretty steamy!(LionxCinder)**


	8. LionpawxCinderpaw: What Mates Do

Lionpaw and Cinderpaw bounded through the forest, laughing joyfully from their fifth training session.

"That was so much fun!" Cinderpaw cried, "I can't believe we did that!"

"I know!" Lionpaw laughed, his fur slightly brushing Cinderpaw's, "Ashfur really knows how to make things fun in training."

"And so does Cloudtail. He's one of the best mentors alive!" She giggled.

"Oh yeah? I bet you my mentors better!" Lionpaw teased.

"I doubt it!" Cinderpaw teased back.

"Well, did Cloudtail teach you this!" Lionpaw asked, as he suddenly bowled the fluffy gray she-cat over, sending them both to tumble down a hill. They burst in a fit of giggles on the way down, trying to paw at each other. They finally landed with a grunt, and Lionpaw ending up sprawled on top of Cinderpaw. They both blushed, and Lionspaw scrambled off of her.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "If I uh.. Hurt you or something."

"It's fine." Cinderpaw smiled. "I actually kinda.. Liked it."

Lionpaw felt his ears grow hot.

"Cinderpaw.. do you.. like me?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes," She mewed, the she-cat suddenly turning shy.

"Good. I mean… I like you too." Lionpaw admitted.

Cinderpaw giggled and looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then we should be mates when we're older!" Cinderpaw shrieked with a laugh, bounding back over to him.

"Yes, maybe." Lionpaw smiled at her.

"Cinderpaw… do you know what.. Er, mates do?" He asked her.

" Like what?"

"Like… how they start a family?" She tilted her head, and Lionpaw nodded. "Then no. I don't."

"Well… I saw how queens get pregnant with their kits. The she-cat and the tom do something that's called mating. I once saw Ferncloud and Dustpelt doing it."

" You did?" She asked, truly curious. He nodded.

"Well.. Maybe we could do that too." She blushed. "I wonder… how it feels? Does it hurt?"

"I'm not sure." Lionpaw mewed.

"Well, maybe we should find out." Cinderpaw gave him a mischievous look.

Lionpaw looked at her, "But.. What if you get pregnant? Then what would we do?"

"I wouldn't." Cinderpaw snorted, "I doubt apprentices can get pregnant."

"Well.. If you say so."

"So tell me what it's like." She mewed, lying down next to him.

"So the tom goes on top of the she-cat, and he sticks his dick, you know what that is, into the she-cat's pussy, you know what that is. And then he starts to move in and out of her, and I guess it hurts a little at first, but then it gets really good. Then they scream, and the tom squirts something inside the she-cat. And then it's done." He explained.

"That's it?" She asked.

"That's it." He mewed.

"Then that should be easy. Let's do it." Cinderpaw giggled and licked his nose.

Cinderpaw rolled on top of him, licking his face, and Lionpaw stroked her back. He licked her muzzle, and with a heated gasp, Cinderpaw whispered.

"It feels like my pussy is, getting wet."

"I think that's supposed to happen." He mewed. "Get into a hunting crouch." He asked, and Cinderpaw immediately got into a crouch. Cloudtail was a good mentor. Lionpaw looked down at her pussy, and she wasn't lying; it was dripping wet, soaking her underside. Lionpaw could feel his Member getting hard and coming out of it's sheath. He slowly got on top of Cinderpaw.

"Now this is when it's supposed to hurt a little. I put my dick in you and I guess it cuts the inside of you a little." He murmured.

"It's fine. Just do it." Cinderpaw shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the pain.

Lionpaw nodded and slowly and carefully, slid his cock into her wet and tight pussy. He shivered as Cinderpaw's loud and pain filled yowl rang across the forest, as her virginity was broken through.

"I'm sorry!" Lionpaw whispered. "It'll get better." His barbs were riping her insides, even when he wasn't pumping.

A single tear slid down her muzzle, but she shook it away.

"And now I start moving." Lionpaw fumbled as he started to move his member inside her and outside of her very slowly and carefully. Cinderpaw whimpered a little in pain for a couple of minutes, but then she let out a small mewl of pleasure.

"Oh..Lionpaw.. I think I like this. Can you do it a bit faster?" She asked.

Lionpaw nodded, and he started thrusting at an average pace, his hips grinding against hers.

Cinderpaw got the hint and started to grind her hips backwards in sync to his, making his cock go in deeper into her. She moaned adorably, turning Lionpaw on. It seemed to stiffen his cock even more. He grunted as it was a little hard for him to maneuver inside her, when her walls were blocking her. He started to punch his cock roughly through them, making Cinderpaw gasp a little each time. He held her firmly by the scruff as they got more into it.

"Rough me up a bit, Lionpaw." She whispered sexily.

Little masochist.

Lionpaw hissed as he yanked her scruff back each time he pumped roughly into her wet entrance. She was dripping with juices, and every time he pumped, it made a squelching noise.

They moaned loudly, and Cinderpaw dug her claws into the ground.

"Uh…oh… Lionpaw, tell me dirty things." She ordered softly.

Each time Lionpaw pumped, he made a dirty comment.

"Oh Cinderpaw, you're so into this, aren't you? I know it by how wet your pussy is, you little mating maid. You will be my slave when we are warriors, and I will fuck you wherever we go. Fuck you so HARD." He growled on Hard as he pumped the roughest into her, sending a jolt of pain down her spine.

"I'll do you by the lake, in the dirt place, in another clans territory… wherever I want to fuck you." He growled. "And you know what? I think I'm going to cum inside of you, all over you…." He moaned.

Cinderpaw nodded yes. "Yes, cum in me Lionpaw. Cum now. I want it!"

Lionpaw hit her directly in her G-Spot, hitting it a few times while she yelped.

"Oh my! Oh my Starlcna! I think I! I think I'm gonna-" She was cut off with a shriek as she burst into a huge orgasm, her pussy squelching as it pumped out clear cum, drenching them. She shook, bucking a few times. This made Lionpaw want to cum. He let out a loud roar as he pumped harshly into her as fast and hard as possible, and came deeply inside of her, filling her with what seemed gallons of his hot, sticky tom- juices. Cinderpaw let out a long wail as he did, because she felt it filling her up. He came so much inside of her that some of it dripped out of her, mixing with her clear white juices between them. Lionpaw humped her as hard as possible as he came, until he was done cumming. He slowly slid his cock out, which was swollen, with a huff. Cinderpaw let out a groan and started to roll in their cums mixed on the ground.

Lionpaw smirked at her as the sexy little vixen got herself dirty.

"Want to help clean me?" Cinderpaw cooed, tilting her head.

"Oh yes." Lionpaw chuckled. He began to groom her body, then made his way down to her still tight, rosy pink core that was reddened from the unnaturally harsh sex they just had. He lapped at it, causing Cinderpaw to moan softly. He flicked it with his tongue, and licked her between the folds, getting her wet all over again.

"Oh… yes.." She moaned.

Lionpaw's tongue slowly entered her, tasting her walls,. She tasted like berries and sweet cream. He fucked her with his tongue, digging it deeper and deeper into her hole. She mewled and cried to the skies.

"Lionpaw! I think I- gonna cum!" She shrieked.

Suddenly a jet of clear sticky she-cat love juice spurted out of her and right into Lionpaw's face, and into his mouth, soaking him. He drank it down obediently and purred when she was done.

"You taste so sweet." He mewed before grooming her.

Cinderpaw laid down, huffing, until Lionpaw was done.

"That was.. Amazing," She purred, looking at him with twinkling eyes.

"I agree." Lionpaw smirked.


	9. BluestarxLeopardstar: Changing Teams

Bluestar crept through the forest, keeping a look out for a flash of a leopard pelt. She sighed. Even think about the foxy she-cat made her moan. It was even better than toms.

Slowly over her many moons, Bluestar had gotten… bored of toms. So far, she had screwed Oakheart, who had gotten her pregnant and practically ruined her life, Redtail, who had cheated on his mate to have a one night stand with her, Thrushpelt, who practically forced her to fuck him, Barley, who she once had a one-night stand with when she ran away once, Whitestorm, who she had a brief behind the scenes fling with, Lionstrike, who she had sex with once on a dare, and lastly, Tigerclaw, who she had fucked shortly before he betrayed her. After that, she hated toms. Every single tom besides Fireheart. But she couldn't fuck Fireheart.

Her sexualities began to wander to she-cats. And one night at a Gathering, Leopardstar gave her a funny look. She padded over to her, and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me here at moonrise in three days." She mewed before giving her a sultry wink and padding off. Bluestar had been getting wet ever since, just thinking about it.

But she still had that wary sense of Riverclan. What if Leopardstar tried to kill her?

"She wouldn't do that." She mewed. She was totally serious at the Gathering.

Bluestar sat in the Gathering place, looking around and waiting for Leopardstar. She sighed, about to leave, when suddenly she felt a warm tongue lick up her neck. She shivered and turned around slowly.

Leopardstar was behind her, her amber eyes glinting with sexiness. Bluestar could smell the heat coming off of her.

Obviously, this night was going to be a steamy one.

"So, Bluestar." Leopardstar mewed, sitting across from her, making a show to casually splay her legs out in front of Bluestar, giving her full view of her rosy pink core. "I saw the way you were looking at me at the Gathering. And I just knew, I had to fuck you." She laughed throatily. "These days, all the toms seem to have no balls to fuck me. So I've switched sexualities. To she-cats."

Bluestar smirked. "I guess we're in the same boat then."

"I guess so." Leopardstar mewed, slowly nibbling on her bottom lip.

In a fit of angst passion, Bluestar leapt on top of Leopardstar, so that the leopard spotted she-cat was on her back, and licked her face crazily. Leopardstar moaned, entering her tongue into Bluestar's mouth, and they sexily "groomed" each other's faces for a minute or two.

Bluestar then gasped and flung back, heat wavering off of her.

"How does she-cat mating go exactly?" She wondered.

"easy." Leopardstar snorted, "Exactly like real mating, but no entering. And maybe some licking and eating."

Bluestar licked her lips. "Will you be on top?"

Leopardstar nodded and smirked, "I'll be the tom. The dominant one."

Bluestar laughed and got into a quick hunting crouch, revealing her light pink pussy to Leopardstar. Leopardstar moaned and instantly mounted Bluestar, pressing her pussy close to Bluestar's. They both got wet immediately.

Leopardstar hissed and started to thrust at Bluestar's pussy, making contact but no entering. It still felt like real mating, maybe even better.

"Uhhh… Ohhh.." Bluestar moaned, lolling her head to the side, "This feels so nice."

Leopardstar smiled, "Doesn't it?" She mewed and continued to pump, picking up the pace.

This she-cat had muscles. Leopardstar rubbed their pussies together every time she pumped, clear white liquid dripping out of both of them, mixing together. Bluestar grinded her hips backwards in time to Leopardstar, so it made them have the ultimate sex. They both moaned loudly, screeching to Starclan.

"I'm gonna cum." Leopardstar growled, suddenly shrieking as her pussy squirted out clear white cum right into Bluestar's snatch like the Riverclan's river.

Bluestar yowled and also came, sending her juices into Leopardstar's pussy.

They both went into an amazing orgasm, shrieking and heavily grinding their hips against each others.

They stopped, trying to catch their breath. Leopardstar slowly got off of Bluestar, and sat down next to her.

"Now let me do you a favor." Bluestar giggled as she crouched on her haunches. Leopardstar laid back with a grin, for she already knew what was coming. She moaned as she felt a flick against her clit.

Bluestar was positioned so her face was right at Leopardstar's pussy. She smiled and flicked her clit with her tongue.

"Like that?" She asked Leopardstar. She replied with a groan.

Bluestar began to lick her folds, ever so slightly grazing her core. Every time she grazed Leopardstar's core, she would moan with pleasure. Bluestar licked Leopardstar's glistening pussy, and entered her tongue into Leopardstar's pussy, flicking her walls. She lapped at her cum, and purred.

"You take so good." Bluestar commented.

"Oh… Bluestar.. Eat me out." Leopardstar mewed and bucked, sounding like a tiny kit.

Bluestar gulped her precum down moaning. She dug her tongue into her deeper until she hit Leopardstar's sensitive spot, causing her to buck and groan. She had never seen Leopardstar this vulnerable before.

"I'm gonna.. Cum!" Leopardstar mewled, cumming long and hard into Bluestar's mouth before she could reply.

Bluestar choked, trying to swallow it all down, but Leopardstar's pussy was squirting out cum like a fire hydrant. She obediently lapped it all up, swallowing it up with a groan. Leopardstar laid still, while Bluestar cleaned her pussy up. She finally met eyes, and Leopardstar smirked.

"You're not so bad for a Thunderclan Cat."


	10. FernxDust,FernxBerry,FernxLittle: Hunger

"Wake up," Ferncloud cooed to her mate, Dustpelt, as sunlight filled the warriors den. Dustpelt grumbled and blinked his eyes sleepily, smiling at his mate.

"Hey Fern." He purred, rising to lick her ear.

"How are you?" Ferncloud asked him, rubbing up against him, purring.

"I'm okay. Ready for a new day." He yawned and stretched, a warm and sweet scent wafting up to his nose. A scent that was so familiar, because he smelled it almost every day(Heh).

Ferncloud was in heat.

His eyes widened as he looked at her, blinking coyly back at him.

"And you?" He asked, smirking.

"Let's just go for a walk, Dustpelt. Shall we?" Ferncloud asked sexily, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course." Dustpelt eagerly followed his mate out, his dick already sliding out of it's sheath.

The clan was busy and loud, as it always was in new-leaf. He followed Ferncloud out past the bramble entrance, out into the wide forest. They padded deep into the forest before Ferncloud spun around and locked faces with his, moaning. They lapped at each other's faces for a few minutes, groping and sliding their paws all over each other's bodies, before breaking away with a huff.

Ferncloud immediately got into a hunting crouch, she was experienced and perfected this, but not from training. She looked back over her shoulder at Dustpelt, who was standing there with his member standing right out from its sheath. She giggled at the sight.

"Well, Dustpelt. Are you enjoying the view?" She asked him teasingly, Her pink core already wet core was completely visible to him, and he took a gulp of air before pouncing on her ass. He gripped her scruff roughly as he pushed his cock inside of her slightly stretched pussy, gasping with delight. Ferncloud let out a yowl of pain, as she did every time, before moaning. She instantly got wet.

Dustpelt began to pump into her, slowly at first, while Ferncloud groaned underneath him.

"Great Starclan, have you grown? It seems.. Bigger! And better. Do it deeper, you know I like it rough." She growled. He loved her forceful side, and it always came out best when they were mating.

Dustpelt grunted as he shoved his dick deeper into her pussy, groaning with pleasure.

"Talk dirty to me." Ferncloud gasped underneath him.

"Bet you like this, huh? My cock deep inside of you, pumping in and out. I'm going to cum soon, and you're going to love it." Dustpelt hissed, thrusting deeper and harder. Ferncloud gasped, gyrating her hips backwards in sync to his thrusts, and it made the sex ten times better.

They twined their tails together, ready to have an amazing orgasm. Dustpelt finally hit her sensitive spot, and continued to hit it roughly a few times before Ferncloud screamed and shook, cum heavily pouring outside of her pussy. Dustpelt roared as his dick exploded gobs of white cum deep inside of her, sure to fertilize her eggs. They both held an amazing orgasm together, moaning and pumping into each other wildly for a few seconds. He slowly slid his manhood out of her hole, and Ferncloud immediately started to lap up the cum that covered the forest floor. This always turned Dustpelt on.

They took turns grooming each others privates before purring to each other and lying in the sun for a couple of hours blissfully. When Ferncloud was sure that her mate was sleeping, from his deep, slow breathing, she got up.

She was still in heat, and she wanted something new.

She padded through the forest, looking around.

_There absolutely has to be a Thunderclan tom around here somewhere. Or at least a Shadowclan._

She jumped back with surprise when she came face to face with Berrynose, the handsome and muscular creamy tom from Thunderclan. When she jumped back, surprised, Berrynose laughed and helped her up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, but still had an amused smirk on her face.

Berrynose was known to be very stupid, and a very sexual tom. Ferncloud smiled. She knew he would be easy.

"Hey uhmm.. Berrynose. This is a little embarrassing to ask, but I'm itching somewhere, and I just can't seem to reach it. Could you help me?" She gave him an adorable look.

"Yeah, sure. Where is it?" Berrynose asked. His nose was flooded with the scent of Ferncloud's heat, and he licked his lips. The little whore.

"Ohhhh…" Berrynose smirked, realizing. "Of course I can help you."

"Really? Thanks!" Ferncloud giggled, turning around and waving her ass invitingly at him. Her little pink core was tempting him, slightly wet. He could see that it had just been used by someone else, but he shrugged it off and padded towards her. He leaned over her, and lightly started to scratch her pussy.

Ferncloud instantly got horny from this, thinking how lucky Poppyfrost was.

"Yes, right there." Ferncloud moaned, her folds getting wetter by the second.

Being an expert at this, Berrynose purred and continued to scratch her, this time slightly rubbing between her folds. He felt that she was wet. He entered one of his claws inside of her, and smirked when Ferncloud moaned with pleasure. He extracted his paw and licked the juices off of it.

"Hmm.. You're very sweet, Ferncloud. This is truly a treat." Berrynose purred.

"I know. I like to groom down there a lot, and I can't help but play with myself sometimes." Ferncloud giggled.

Berrynose sighed with horniness. The thing that turned him on the most was masturbating she-cats.

"Want the full treat, Berrynose?" She asked him, spreading her hind legs a little wider.

"Hell yeah." He growled, pinning her against a tree while she stood up. Berrynose positioned himself, standing behind her. His erect member pushed hard against her thighs. Ferncloud let out an excited little gasp. Berrynose hastily slid his huge cock into Fernclouds pussy, and he let out a low groan of pleasure.

"Fuck me, Berrynose." Ferncloud cooed.

Berrynose cut to the chase, instantly fucking her roughly while gripping her scruff. He pumped his dick long and hard into her, completely sliding it out and back in roughly each time. Ferncloud didn't even care about his barbs scraping her walls when it felt this good.

"Uhh…. Ohm…" She moaned.

"You're pussy is surprisingly tight, even from having, what, ten litters of kits?"

Ferncloud giggled as a reply, too busy to talk.

"Bet Dustpelt never fucked you this good before." Berrynose growled as he pumped into the gray tabby she-cat in front of him.

"N-no, he d-didn't… never.. Your cock is about ten times bigger than his." She moaned through pumps, completely truthful. Berrynose's cock was enormous.

"Good." Berrynose smirked.

His dick punched her walls, sending her to groan each time he thrust. He growled.

"I think I'm going to cum." He muttered to a mat of her hair.

"Do it." She mewed.

He let out a low moan and stopped pumped as his dick blew a heavy white load deep into her pussy. Ferncloud licked her lips, feeling his cum spurting deep inside of her.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked, going into an amazing orgasm. Berrynose pumped crazily into her for a few moments, until they both were all done.

They sat back to groom themselves, glancing sexily at each other. Berrynose finally stood up.

"Well. I guess I'll se you around Ferncloud." He winked to her.

"Yeah. See ya." She mewed. Berrynose disappeared into the underbrush. Ferncloud got back up and started ambling through the forest again, searching for a new tom. She was on a wild sex tom rampage.

She spotted a small tabby cat collecting catmint from the Twoleg Place on Thunderclan territory. This obviously wasn't a Thunderclan cat, so she hissed and bound towards the cat. The cat spun around, terrified. It turned out to be the Shadowclan's medicine cat, Littlecloud. His eyes were wide with fright and guilt.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, giving him some slack.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that the cats of my clan have had colds for weeks, and I couldn't find any catmint anywhere. I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have taken some off of your territory. I'm sure.. You're going to capture me now?" He asked, cornering up against the steps of the house.

An idea popped into Ferncloud's head, making her grin devilishly.

"I won't. On one condition."

"What? Please, don't capture me."

"If you mate with me." Ferncloud mewed simply.

An awkward moment of silence passed, while Little stared at her, bug-eyed.

"But… what? But I'm in Shadowclan, and I'm a medicine cat. I'm breaking two rules by doing this." Littlecloud stammered.

"It doesn't matter." Ferncloud snapped harshly. "Do you smell this? I'm in heat. I need a tom. And you're the most available. Mate with me or I'm bringing you back to Thunderclan. If you do mate with me, we'll let this slip."

Littlecloud opened his mouth and closed it a few times, trying to weigh his decisions. He finally sighed.

"Fine.. I'll mate with you."

Ferncloud smirked, "Great. I promise you, it will be the best fuck you've ever had in your life." Ferncloud promised.

"I'm… a virgin." Littlecloud mewed softly. "I've never mated before."

"Even better." Ferncloud purred, padding over to him. "Just let me take care of you." Her whiskers grazed his ear. She violently pushed him on the ground, almost knocking the air right out of the small cat, and straddled him, giggling.

"Why are you so surprised?" She asked him, tilting his head.

"I just.. Thought mating was a bit more delicate than this. That's all." Littlecloud mewed.

"Well. I like it rough." Ferncloud growled, nibbling her bottom lip. She bent down to be right up close to his sheath.

"A virgin, huh?" She giggled, licking right up his sheath. Littlecloud took a sharp intake of breath. His emotions tried to fight his body, but it was too late. He was already turned on. Ferncloud got his member to come out of his sheath by flicking it with her tongue, and was taken aback a little. It wasn't as big as Berrynose, but it was definitely big. She purred with delight.

She began to lightly suck on the tip of his cock, making Littlecloud dig his claws into the grass below him.

"Like it?" Ferncloud asked him, and was pleased to see Littlecloud nod. "Don't be afraid to be a little demanding." She began to suck on it a little rougher, making him purr. He began to bob her head up and down on him at an average speed, taking his cock in and sucking it. He moaned with pleasure. He felt a weird sensation, like something was about to-

"Ahh!" LIttlecloud shrieked, as he climaxed and sent a stream of white cum to land in Ferncloud's mouth. She purred and gulped it down, as he squirted some on her face.

"That's cum, Littlecloud." She giggled, "And yours tastes delicious."

Littlecloud huffed and groaned beneath her, wanting more. Ferncloud straddled him again, and slowly slid his erect cock into her pussy. He let out a loud moan.

"Just let me do the work." Ferncloud groaned as she started to pump up and down on it, moaning with pleasure. His rough barbs scratched her insides, and she screeched with pain every so often.

"This feels.. So good." Littlecloud mewed, surprising himself.

"Doesn't it?" Ferncloud asked, purring.

"Go.. Faster." Littlecloud mewed, and groaned when Ferncloud pumped harder onto him, her pussy squishing from the impact. He started to grind his hips forward towards hers in the exact same time she thrust, making it even better. Ferncloud made eye contact with him and winked sexily, making Littlecloud purr. They were now pumping together very fast, loud moans escaping their lips.

"Great Starclan.. I'm gonna.. Cum again." Littlecloud mewed urgently, barely being able to hold back his orgasm.

"Let's go it together." Ferncloud mewed,"On one, two, THREE!" They both pumped their hardest together, their hips clashing, as they both went into a blissful orgasm. They both let out loud caterwauls as Littlecloud's cock sprayed her insides with thick creamy white cum. Ferncloud clear lady juices sprayed his cock and soaked them both.

They suddenly, abruptly stopped, huffing and puffing. Ferncloud rolled off of him, landing on his side.

"That was.. Amazing. I can't believe I did it. And with a Thunderclan cat." Littlecloud mewed softly, laying still.

Ferncloud giggled beside him, licking his ear.

"It was amazing, wasn't it?" She asked. "Now I'll let the little catmint incident slide."

"Thanks," Littlecloud thanked her, getting up. "Well, I better get back to my clan before they start worrying where I was. See you a the next Gathering, Ferncloud." And he was gone, scampering lightly through the bushes back to Shadowclan territory.

Ferncloud smirked. So she had managed to fuck three toms today, bagging one virgin.

And she felt very accomplished.

**THIS HAD BEEN REQUESTED ABOUT A THOUSAND TIMES! And Do I Feel Accomplished(Heh.) I hope you all liked this chapter! I forget what the next request was, but I hope you all like it!**


	11. PoppyxShadowclan Toms: A Sweet Truce

Poppyfrost was hunting in green-leaf. It was a lovely day, and she had already caught three mice and a squirrel. Prey was plentiful, now that Shadowclan didn't have their grubby paws all over it. She padded around, starting to wander. She yawned, pausing to stretch, recalling the battle they had yesterday when one of her damn scratches opened up from stretching.

"Shit." She growled, licking it.

Thankfully, Thunderclan had won, as always, but Shadowclan had left some nasty marks and nick behind.

Little did she know, a few of them were about to leave a big nick in her.

As she padded through the forest, taking in the sweet air that always came with green-leaf, she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Hm?" She mewed, tilting her head, deciding to inspect. She padded towards the noise, when something wet hit her on her head, hard. It warm hot and…yellow? She looked up to see a tom, Antpelt, laughing down at her. His dick was out of it's sheath, pissing on her.

"What the hell? You stupid fucking Shadowclan cat. Still sore over your loss?" She hissed, moving out of the way.

Antpelt jumped down, an angry glint in his eyes, when he caterwauled suddenly.

"Get her!" He yowled, and suddenly about five or six Shadowclan cats jumped out from the bushes. She recognized a few of them, like Blackstar, Rowanclaw, and Tigerheart. The others she had never even seen before. She let out a growl as they cornered her against a tree, her fur on end.

"What do you want?" She screamed, suddenly frightened. They all had a weird glint in their eyes, like the glint that Berrynose had every week when they were alone.

Some cat, an apprentice by looks of him, pinned her down with surprising strength, and the toms crowded around her, licking their lips. They dove in like a hungry pack of wolves, devouring her body with their tongues. She let out a scream, but before it got far, a member was shoved roughly into her mouth. It covered her face, so she couldn't see who it was, but all she knew was that it was huge.

"Suck it," A harsh voice growled, shoving it deep into her mouth.

She had no choice but to suck, while the other toms licked her all over. Eventually, they trailed down to her core, where about seven tongues started to groom her. Her eyes rolled back as she was choked slightly, but still circled her tongue around it, eager to get it over with. The tom who was in her mouth moaned, and she knew he was almost ready to cum.

The toms started to slurp at her folds, and others entered their tongues into her pussy, moaning about how good she tasted. She couldn't help but be turned on. She moaned slightly as they tongue fucked her. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, a blast of hot white cum shot into her mouth, making her choke. She spluttered, some of it flying out of her mouth, when she eagerly gulped it down. The tom slipped out of her mouth, and she recognized him as Tigerheart. He went to join the other toms who were lapping at her insides like their did to their mothers tits when they were kits.

"Can we just do it now?" Antpelt growled frustrated. Blackstar nodded.

"Yes." And Blackstar then padded over to her mouth, where he slid his dick in. She obediently slurped at it, marveling at how nice it tasted. Abruptly she was interrupted as one cock plunged into her, followed by two more. She screamed in pain, this was too much! Three toms were inside of her, half who she didn't recognize. She started to cry, trying to claw at them, but it didn't work, They were all pumping into her at different times.

She heard a tom laugh, and two more rammed into her ass, filling her up. She let out a tortured scream, having six different dicks all inside of her, pumping at different times. She was happy, at least, to think that her body was pleasing toms.

She sucked on Blackstar's on his tip, sending him over the top. He let out a roar of an orgasm, as his dick splattered in her mouth. When she was done licking it all up, his ripped his cock out of her mouth and jammed it into her pussy. She let out a loud scream, having four dicks inside her pussy alone, but was silenced as a tom from her ass enter her mouth. She stopped screaming and sucked roughly on his cock. She heard the different toms moaning and commenting on her body, and she felt very violated. She tried to talk, but her mouth was too full of cock to. She nibbled lightly on the cock, making the tom groan with pleasure. She continued to suck it like a pro, trying to ignore the ripping of her pussy. It was tearing quickly from having so many cocks in her, and they picked up the pace, and going faster. She groaned, actually starting to feel pleasure.

Now, finally, it was time for some of the toms in her pussy to cum. She recognized a couple: Rowanclaw, Tigerheart and Blackstar.

Tigerheart moaned, throwing his head back as he went into an orgasm. Poppyfrost specifically felt his cock throb as it heaved cum into her, and she let out a coo. Tigerheart quickly ripped out of her, and padded close to her side. She watched him jerk his cock for a few seconds before his cock splattered cum on her stomach, soaking it. He purred, stepping back to groom himself.

The other toms that were in her ass pumped violently, growling each time they pumped with force. She cried out In pain while sucking the anonymous Shadowclan warriors cock. The toms in her ass were way to violent, but she was happy when one of them came, taking himself out to cum more on her tits before grooming himself.

Blackstar, who was getting extremely excited, moaned with pleasure.

"Shit. I think I'm gonna.. CUM!" He bellowed sending a jet spray of hot jizz deep inside of her, his dick pumping roughly inside of her glistening pussy. She slso came from the pleasure, letting out a shriek. Blackstar smirked.

"Look's like our little sex toy is enjoying all of our cocks. Wait till later."

The tom that was in her mouth held it there as he squirted hot cum into her mouth, some of it squirting out of her nose.

Rowanclaw particularly, had large barbs that scraped her insides as he rammed inside of her at high speed, hissing. She cried out in pain as it was just Rowanclaw, and Antpelt who was in her ass. Antpelt panted as he finally climaxed and came right inside of her ass.

Poppyfrost was full of cum, and covered with it. Most of the toms were now jerking off over her, running their paws in huge circles over their glistening, veiny cocks. They all watched as Rowanclaw was left thrusting deep into her pussy. Finally, Rowanclaw let out a low moan as he blew a finally hot load into her. It seemed never ending. He slipped out of her, and squirted some of his jizz right onto her face. She panted and tried to lap it up.

The toms suddenly all erupted, sending a shower of jizz and urine to fall all over her. She screamed as it pelted her, but it also made her feel dirty in a sexy way.

"Get up." Blackstar hissed, "And get against that tree."

Poppyfrost obeyed him, her back againt the tree as she stared at the toms, her legs spread wide. Tigerheart handed her a large stick.

"Now fuck yourself." Blackstar gritted through clenched teeth.

Poppyfrost obeyed and slowly slid the rough stick in to her wet with cum pussy, wincing with pain. She gasped as it hit a sensitive spot, and she began to pump it in and out of her all the way. The toms watched her with erect dicks. She winked at them.

"Ohh… you like this? Watching me masturbate like a little horny she-cat? I'm so bad." Poppyfrost cooed as she plunged the stick further and further into her. She could now hear some of the toms panting with pleasure as they watched her masturbate.

She lifted her head up, looking up at the sky as she moaned and moaned with pleasure. She felt herself getting closer and closer to climax.

The toms padded closer to her, jerking their cocks roughly as they watched the calico she-cat thrust the huge stick deeper and deeper inside of her, making all kinds of pleasureable sounds.

"I think I… gonna. Ohm!" Poppyfrost mewled like a little kit, as clear juices sprayed as fast as lighting out of her. Some toms bent down to lap it up as it sprayed out of her like a fountain, as she plunged the stick like lightning into her. She gasped and moaned, and the toms jerked harder and harder until they came all over her, covering her in it. She slid the stick out, and some of their cum dripped into her wide open pussy. She giggled to them, and they grinned back.

"Truce?" She asked.

"Truce." Blackstar agreed.

**Woahhh… That was intense. Not so much as a rape, but more of a huge one thunder thousands of Shadow orgy. Still, hope yall liked it! Next is… grr.. Short term memory… Oh yes, RAGGEDSTARX YELLOWPAW! YESHHH! **


	12. RaggedstarxYellowpaw: The Steamy Reward

**Y**ellowpaw had just came back from medicine cat training, and she was exhausted. Her mentor had worked her hard today, making her collect herbs that were almost impossible to find, and she was just about ready to crash in her nest. She slowly picked a mole from the fresh-kill pile, and sat down next to her clanmates as she ate. She laughed and talked with her friends, rolling her eyes, until someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes narrowed, until she saw that it was the young Shadowclan leader, Raggedstar. She blushed, gulping down the piece of mole that was in her mouth.

"Hey Raggedstar." She mewed a bit shyly. She had had constant dreams about this tom, and she knew how much of a sin it was. But she couldn't help it. Who couldn't fall for the avalanche of dark brown fur and even darker chocolate brown eyes. His long, lean body shone in the twilight.

"Hello, Yellowpaw. I was wondering if you had a minute?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Yellowpaw stood up, shaking out her shiny long gray fur. She followed her leader to the Leader's Den, where he made sure to shut the moss covering behind her.

He motioned for her to get confortable, and so she sat down on her haunches, waiting for him to talk.

Raggedstar stood across from her.

"I've.. Wanted to talk about your training, Yellowpaw."

"What about it?" She asked, slightly worried.

"You're doing great." He purred to her, smiling, "I think you deserve a reward."

"Really?" She asked, her amber eyes wide, "But.. No one else gets an award."

"Yes, I know. But you're.. special." He mewed, padding closer to her. Yellowpaw's pelt itched nervously.

"So.. What's my award?" She asked him.

He hesitated for a moment, before mewing softly, "My cock."

Yellowpaw's eyes narrowed and she snorted. Was this some kind of joke. "What?"

"Yellowpaw, I've been seeing the ways you've been looking at me in camp. Like you want me. And I want you too." Raggedstar gently tilted up her chin and licked her lips. Yellowpaw let out a little moan and pulled back.

"But.. Isn't this wrong? I mean, I'm an apprentice and you're.. Leader."

Raggedstar had an amused look on his face, "I'm leader, so whatever I say is fine."

Yellowpaw purred a little, "But..does it matter if.. I'm a virgin?"

"No.. not at all." And he dived right back at her face, kissing her passionately. They finally broke away.

"I'll tell you what to do, it's fine. Just get into a hunting crouch." Raggedstar mewed gently, and Yellowpaw obeyed, eager to get his cock inside of her. She then felt something hard, long and stiff next to her, rubbing her core. She let out a little moan, and looked between her legs to see Raggedstar's cock teasing her pussy. He smiled at her, as he got her wet.

Yellowpaw gasped as he rubbed a little harder. "Go in." She mewed. "I don't care how it feels. I just want you so bad."

Raggedstar mounted her firmly, taking her scruff in his mouth, and plunged his cock deep into Yellowpaw's pussy, breaking instantly through her hymen. She let out a long yowl and screech. It hurt so bad. Some cats pricked their ears outside Raggedstar's den, but decided not to disturb him.

"Ow.." Yellowpaw cried, a lone tear rolling down her muzzle.

"I'm sorry," Raggedstar apologized, meaning it. "It will get better. Just remember that I love you."

"Okay… a-at least you're big." Yellowpaw mewed with a slight smile. She let out a whimper as Raggedstar gently pulled out, his barbs ripping at her walls, and pushed his cock back in. He repeated this slowly and deeply. But soon, her agony turned into dirty pleasure, and she moaned slightly.

"It's… so good." She moaned.

"You like it?" He purred, trying hard not to instantly fuck her brains out.

"Yes." Yellowpaw mewed, "Go a little faster."

Raggedstar nodded, and started to pump a little faster inside of her. Yellowpaw gasped with pleasure, digging her claws into Raggedstar's nest that they were fucking on.

She slowly got the hint that she wasn't supposed to just sit there, and started to pump her hips back in tune to his, so that he would go deeper into her. He moaned with pleasure.

"You're a natural pro at this, Yellowpaw." He commented.

"Am I?" She giggled, "I didn't know."

"I can't wait till we fuck some more." He mewed, plunging deeper into her. His cock punched her insides, and his round balls slapped at the outside of her pussy as they started going at it harder. Yellowpaw let out loud moans and so did Raggedstar, panting loudly as his front paws groped her tits. This turned on Yellowpaw even more.

"Like it, dirty girl?" He asked between pumps, digging deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Oh, fuck yeah." She growled, "I love the way you're touching my tits like that."

"Really? Then talk dirty to me and I maybe just might give you the pleasure of cumming all inside of you." Raggedstar hissed.

"Raggedstar, I'd never think that we'd actually be doing this. I've always dreamed of you fucking me all over, in different and sexy ways, but this is even better. You're so good, and your cock is enormous. I hope I.. have your kits. I don't even care if I have kits. I just want you to cum." She nibbled her bottom lip.

Raggedstar moaned, getting hornier and hornier. She was also an expert at talking dirty. He heaved her up to get some more leverage, and plunged his cock so deep inside of her that he was surprised it didn't get lost. She cried every time he pumped, because he was so rough, until he yowled."I'm gonna…fuck!" He roared, as he climaxed and shot a heavy load of his steamy white cum deep inside of her.

"Aughhh!" She caterwauled sexily, because she felt the jizz hot and seeping inside of her. He pumped at a dangerous lightning speed into her, waiting for her to climax also.

Yellowpaw huffed and moaned as he fucked her deeply, his cock thrusting roughly into her. She finally felt it coming to her.

"I'm gonna cum now!" She mewled like a tiny kit.

"Do it!" Raggedstar coaxed her, rubbing her pussy crazily with his paw.

She let out a loud cry as she climaxed, the sensation of his paw and cock fucking her sending her over the top. Clear white cum streamed out of her, soaking their undersides both. Raggedstar cupped some in his paw and licked it, purring.

"You taste great." He moaned, still fucking her. When she was done, he climbed off of her, and they proceeded to groom each other lovingly.

"I really enjoyed that." Yellowpaw purred, lying next to him.

"I did too." He mewed, licking the top of her head.

**Hope you like it! TigerstarxSasha coming up next! Chapter 13 already! I am friggen blown away at chuggin writing.**


	13. TigerstarxSasha: The Training Session

Sasha padded wearily through the forest. She had never been here before. She was a loner who had traveled from her kitty pet life, and was searching for other cats to be with. But she had more in mind, and that was because a little thing called heat was wavering her brain. She scampered through the forest, occasionally stopping to chase a butterfly and bat at it. Once or twice, she caught the occasional mouse. She was so proud of herself.

As she padded through, she started to scent different things. One was other cats- many of them. She pricked her ear, listening to hear for any of them, but could only hear the gurgle of the river. Suddenly in an instant, a huge dark tabby pelt engulfed her and bowled her over, hissing and spitting. The cat pinned her on the ground by her throat, and she coughed and spluttered, begging to be let go.

"Who are you?" The cat growled dangerously, "What are you doing in my clan?" Clan? What? Sasha had never heard of these things before, but she did recognize that this cat was a tom, and a handsome one at that. He had a mane of dark tabby fur, and cruel looking but handsome almond shaped amber eyes.

"I'm no threat!" She coughed, and he let her go. "I'm Sasha. I-I'm a loner. I was just wandering around."

The tom narrowed his eyes, "Don't you know that this place belongs to me and my clan?"

Sasha shook her head, "I'm sorry, no."

The tom glared at her, as if she should have. "I'm Tigerstar, and I'm the extremely powerful leader of Shadowclan. I'm against three other clans that live in the forest, but obviously, my clan is the best." He mewed snootily.

Wow, full into yourself much? Sasha glared back at him, but couldn't help but think that this tom was sexy. He had a certain dominant air to him that was rarely found.

"Again. I'm Sasha. Nice to meet you, Tigerstar." She mewed. What an unusual name.

Tigerstar nodded back to her.

"I was just curious. I-I've been meaning to find other cats to maybe live with." She explained.

"Well, maybe if you're a good enough hunter and fighter, you could join my clan. But not if you're some soft kitty pet. Or house cat." Tigerstar hissed. Sasha kept quiet on that part.

"I'd love to join your clan." She purred, looking at him, "And I know some basic fighting moves, and I'm excellent at hunting."

"Good." Tigerstar snorted.

"So, uh.. Tigerstar. Do you.. Have a mate?" She asked shyly.

"No." He said, "I've had kits, but no mate. And it's a shame. A leader should have a mate. I need all the praise I can get."

Sasha looked at him, sniffing a little bit. So this tom didn't have a mate? She could easily fuck him.

"Well, I think I could help a little with that." She purred coyly, glancing at him. Tigerstar looked at her, and his eyes grew warmer. She could smell the slight arousal coming off of him.

"You could?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

"And there's one other thing you need to be good and experienced at to be in Shadowclan." He mewed.

"What is it?"

"Fucking hardcore." He growled, looking at her. Sasha blushed a little.

"Well I think you could give me a couple tips and lessons on that, don't you think so?" She asked, tilting her head and nibbling her bottom lip.

"Of course. Let's start with the first lesson now." He lashed out at her, knocking her off of her paws. She gasped, surprised, and saw Tigerstar looming over her. His dick was poking out of it's sheath, and it was fucking HUGE. It was the biggest she had ever seen.

"I can smell the heat coming off of you. You dirty whore." He growled, "Get up and jerk my dick."

Sasha obeyed him and leaned down, bringing her paw forward to grab his cock. She could barely fir her paw around it because it was so large. She began to rub her paw along it, sending an electric shock up his spine. Shit, this girl could give a good paw job.

She circled his member with his paw, wanking it faster and faster. She loved to give Tigerstar satisfaction. Especially sexually.

"Mhmmmggghh.." Sasha groaned as she flicked her tongue on the cock, entering it into her mouth.

She licked it with her tongue, going up and down, faster and faster, sucking hard on his cock. She could feel it pulsing, cum rising to the top of it, by each second. Finally, Tigerstar let out a yowl as he blew an enormous steamy load of cock juice into her mouth. She gulped it down as fast as she could, as he ripped it out and splattered it all over her face. She groaned with pleasure as the cum dribbled down her face and down her tits. She rubbed it in with her paws and laid back.

"Tigerstar. Fuck me." She mewled, looking at him longingly.

There was no time to waste. Tigerstar mounted her like his ass was on fire, and rammed his cock deep into her pussy, groaning at the impact. Sasha let out a yowl of pain as his cock ripped through her pussy, it's barbs scratching her all over.

"Like it, bitch? Yeah, I bet you like my huge cock ripping through you." Tigerstar hissed, getting a whimper from Sasha in return. He began to pump in and out of her, marveling at how tight her snatch was.

"Jeez, how do you keep this thing so tight, you little whore? And by the way, you call me mentor when I'm fucking you." He asked with a growl.

Sasha moaned, her head bobbing from being fucked by his deep humps, "I masturbate, Master." She instantly realized she slipped up when a large paw whapped the back of her head, causing her pussy to tighten and Tigerstar to screech with pleasure.

"You call me MENTOR, not master, you stupid whore. Is your brain getting shook up from getting fucked so hard?" He asked with a snarl.

"Yes, I think so Mentor. Feel free to use my body to your pleasure. I'm all yours." She gasped.

"Oh, I will, don't worry." He exclaimed and laughed as Sasha shrieked when he thrust as rough as possible into her, ripping a little line up her clit. She cried out in pain, and some blood dripped onto the forest floor.

"Like it, you dirty little whore? Now you better talk dirty to me." He growled.

"Ohhh.." He moaned, "Mentor, your cock is so big inside of me. It's filling me up and ripping me all over, destroying my pussy. I bet your monster cock is about to shoot a heavy load inside of me, isn't it?" She asked, "Please squirt your seed inside of me, Mentor."

"Don't worry, I will kitten." Tigerstar assured her. Now he was pumping extremely hardcore into her, pumping his cock in as far as it would go, and banging his hips crazily against Sasha's. The tabby she-cat below him was mewling, taking in his whole cock obediently. Tigerstar grunted each time he pumped, which was about 3 times per second, and very hard and fast. Sasha's moans vibrated underneath him, and he purred with amusement. Suddenly he felt the familiar sensation when he was about to cum.

"I'm.. gonna cum!" He growled, gritting his teeth, ramming into Sasha.

"Do it, mentor, do it! I want you to cum!" She shrieked crazily, about to climax.

Tigerstar let out a humongous roar as his cock blew up inside of her, spraying white steamy cum deep, deep inside of her. They both climaxed at the same time, humping each other crazily as they both came. Sasha's clear white love juice sprayed crazily out of her, soaking them both, and Tigerstar's cum overflowed in her, causing it to drip all over her. Hee abruptly stopped, slipping out of her. They both tried to catch their breaths as they groomed quietly. Finally, Tigerstar spoke up with a grin.

"I think that basically covered all your training in that department."

Sasha giggled, "I think I'm still a bit wobbly on it. Want to give me another lesson?"

**A/N: Oh my god. Next chapter is… Ashfur and Squirrelflight! Oooo…..**


	14. AshfurxSquirrelflight First Time

Ashfur and Squirrelflight padded close to the lake, talking and hunting at the same time. So far, they had caught two squirrels, two voles, and one rabbit.

"I think we've done pretty good so far." Squirrelflight commented as they lugged their prey around.

"I think so too." He mewed with amusement. "The clan could have a feast with this!"

"Absolutely. So what do you want to do now?" She asked him, glancing over at him. She could help but admire his not to scrawny but average body with lithe build, his muscles shining under his ash colored pelt. He looked over at her with kind blue eyes, and her heart fluttered a bit.

"Want to just hang by the lake and talk for a little bit?" He asked.

"Sure!" She purred, setting the prey down and sitting next to the lake.

"So.." He began, "Are you..interested in Brambleclaw?"

Squirrelflight looked at him, curious, "No, I think I might like someone else." She mewed quietly.

"Who? Can you tell me?" Ashfur mewed, smiling at her.

She shook her head, "No.. you'd tell him right away. It's.. just I can't."

"Oh, please Squirrelflight? I Won't tell!" He promised her, looking into her eyes.

She took a deep breath, "Fine.. I like.. You."

There was a moment of silence before a slow smile crept onto Ashfur's face.

"I like you too." He replied, twining their tails. A blush spread along Squirrelflight's muzzle. "Really?" She asked.

"Really."

Squirrelflight's pussy started to get hot. She looked at the ground, realizing that she was so horny. She wanted Ashfur inside of her.

"Let me ask you this." She mewed.

"Ask away."

"Have you ever fucked someone?" She asked, looking at him.

"What? No, of course not. I knew I'd meet the right she-cat someday, and so I saved it. And I think I've met the right she-cat." He mewed, smiling at her.

Squirrelflight looked at him, shuffling her paws, "I want to lose it with you, Ashfur."

With no hesitation, Ashfur dove at her body, knocking her over. He let out a low gutteral moan and licked her neck, creeping all the way down her body. He sucked on her nipples, making her gasp. When he met with her pussy, he licked it slowly.

"You're sweet," He commented, licking her folds.

"Uhh… Ashfur." She gasped, trying not to cum on the spot.

Ashfur slowly entered his tongue into her, picking at her walls and slurping up any wetness that came out of her tight pink pussy. She huffed and clear liquid dripped out of her, and Ashfur licked it up. Since she was a virgin, he wanted her as wet as possible so it wouldn't hurt so much when he fucked her with his huge cock.

Squirrelflight looked down to see Ashfur leaning against her, his cock visible. And it was HUGE. Maybe even five inches long, and very thick. He finally mounted her when she got into a hunting crouch, and teased her wet pussy by rubbing his member around it. Her folds flared up and Squirrelflight moaned. Ashfur let out an amused chuckled as he prodded at her pussy.

"Just pump right through. To get my virginity over with." She mewed. Ashfur nodded, and slammed his cock right into her snatch, tearing right through her cherry, popping it. Squirrelflight let out a loud yowl of anguish, and a few tears slid down her muzzle.

"Ashfur, it hurts so bad." She sobbed, blood running down between her legs. Ashfur gave her a couple comforting licks on her head.

"The pain will be over in a couple of minutes, I promise." He mewed to her, and started to pump into her. She cried out again as his barbs cut her walls, and he pulled it out. In. Out. In. Out. In a very slow manner, until Squirrelflight stopped crying and let out a little squeal.

"Oh Ashfur… go a little faster." She mewed. Ashfur's enormous cock started to slid in and out of her a little faster, and he could feel Squirrelflight get even more wet. He loved to hear her moan underneath him. He couldn't help himself but pump even faster, sending her into a fit of vibrated groans.

"Holy Starclan, Ashfur, I never knew you were so good at this. Fuck me, fuck me!" She cried, whacking her hips back against his. As he suspected, she was as frisky in mating as she was in Thunderclan.

"Yeah, you little bitch. Bet you'll never be fucked this good," He hissed, getting ready to blow a huge load inside of her.

"I never will. My pussy is for your cock only, and I want you to fuck me all the time." She moaned.

"Imagine if Brambleclaw saw us now?" He laughed.

"He'd be so fucking jealous!" She giggled, still grinding her pussy against his cock.

Ashfur was now going at an incredible speed, pumping into her like lightning. His barbs were ripping up her pussy, but loading them with precum. He moaned.

"Squirrel, I think I'm gonna cum." He moaned, throwing back his head.

"Cum in me, cum! Cum you fucking fox whore, squirt your seed in me. Get me fucking pregnant!" She screeched, humping backwards like crazy.

"Holy Starclan!" Ashfur yowled before letting out a loud cry as his cock pulsed and pumped a huge heavy white load deep inside of her. He grinded her for thirty more seconds like crazy while his cock blew cum inside of her, sure to get her pregnant.

"Fuck!" He hissed when he blew the last of it, and suddenly Squirrelflight came right after him. Her clear white juices sprayed out of her like Riverclan's river, and she cried out in ecstasy.

"Ah! Ahh! Ahh!" She huffed, her eyes shut tight as they humped for a few more seconds, until she was done with cumming. He slid out of her, purring, and teased her pussy again, while Squirrelflight purred underneath him. Her pussy was bright red from their incredibly rough sex. Ashfur chuckled as Squirrelflight mewled as he ran his cock in circles over her core, teasing her.

"Want more?" He cooed, sticking his cock in slightly.

"Yes." Squirrelflight gave him an eager nod, "Please fuck me again, Ashfur. I want you to fuck me forever."

Ashfur smirked.

"Maybe later. Then we can really get kinky."

They both padded to Thunderclan in a sweaty huff, clearly having a good day.

**A/N- Hope you liked it though it was sort of short! Next chapter is.. DustpeltxSandstorm! Jeez, isn't he already satisfied with Ferncloud? He gives him it at LEAST twenty times a day from the looks of all their kits! Lol, jk. No, not really. But anyways, GOOD request for this next chap! ALSOOOOOO, BE SURE to check out my newer story, Thunderclan's Epic Night! R&R, and if you like the first chapter, be SURE to read the next following ones! And also read my other story, The Visitors :3. Thanks for all your support. I couldn't ask for more better followers, favorites, and reviews.**


	15. DustpeltxSandstorm: Forced Love

Dustpelt woke up with narrowed eyes, and looked around.

"Ferncloud?" He mumbled, patting the nest next to him sleepily. "Where are you?"

He blinked his eyes a few times before remembering that Ferncloud was in the nursery, again. She was expecting their fifth litter of the year. He was definitely a lucky tom.

But doesn't it get a bit old? He wondered. He looked around at all the sleeping cats, looking for a hot cat. Yes there were a couple, but they were much younger than him. And weren't some of them probably his daughters? He had lost count(Heh.)

He finally found a familiar sandy tabby pelt, and smiled to himself. He had always had the hots for Sandstorm. He had loved her fiery attitude and her sexy body, and she was lying here about two fox lengths away from him. His paws itched to grab her and fuck her right on the spot. But he couldn't, and he sighed with frustration. Sometimes, he wished he had became mates with Sandstorm instead.

He had formed a plan in his head. Usually, Sandstorm went hunting by herself or taking a walk near twilight.

It was twilight, and Dustpelt had slowly followed Sandstorm out of the entrance of Thunderclan, his pawsteps quiet. He followed her out to the forest, watching her graceful movements. He watched intently as she caught a raven and a mole, and licked his lips. He waited until she was done eating to pad in. Sandstorm spun around, her fur on end, until she realized it was Dustpelt and smiled.

"Oh, hey Dustpelt." She mewed, nodding to him.

"Hello Sandstorm." He greeted and sat down next to her, making it so his fur was brushing hers ever so slightly. She glanced at him but looked out across the lake.

"So.. How have you been?" She asked.

"Pretty good." He replied.

"Isn't Ferncloud expecting another litter?" She looked at him, an amusement on her face.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"You must feel very lucky to have such a.. youthfully abundant mate." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smirked and looked at her, "But sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if we hadn't become mates."

"What?.. Why? Don't you love her?" She asked, a look of concern across her face.

"Yes, of course! I just… remember when we were apprentices? We thought we had it all planned out? We were going to become mates right when we were warriors, and you would have three litters of kits?" He asked.

"Errr… yes, but that was so long ago." She smiled, "We were just apprentices then."

He glared at her, "I want that to be true now."Sandstorm amber eyes widened in confusion, "Dustpelt.."

"And I'm going to make it true." He growled, suddenly bowling her over. Sandstorm let out a shriek, but his brown paw flew over her mouth quickly before it could get anywhere.

"I love you, Sandstorm." He mewed before licking her face, and entering his tongue in her mouth. She hissed and snapped at it, but he maneuvered it around so he wouldn't get it ripped off. He licked her chin and purred.

"Even your fur tastes good.. I wonder how your cum would taste then?" He asked innocently, smirking at her. She whimpered in response.

Dustpelt made his way down to her pussy, and began to lap at it. He purred when he heard Sandstorm groan with pleasure, and he licked at her flaring folds, taking his time. She started to get wet. He slowly entered his tongue into her pussy, digging it in deeper and deeper, trying as hard as he could to make her cum. He would nibble her clit now and then, until he heard Sandstorm let out a loud squeal as she climaxed and her juices poured out of her. He quickly gulped it up, the cum all over his face, and panted. He was so horny, his cock was already erect and ready to fuck this bitch.

He flipped her over so that she was on her stomach, and teased her glistening pussy with the tip of his cock. He rubbed it around her folds and clit, chuckling as Sandstorm fought her emotions underneath him. With a grunt, he shoved his cock all the way into her pussy, and she let out a shriek of pain.

Dustpelt slid his paws down to her nipples, which were rosy pink and very hard. He caressed her tits as he began to pump in and out of her, making her whimper in pain. His huge barbs on the tip of his member slid across her walls, scraping her and making her bleed. Finally, she had gotten used to it, and she let out a little gasp.

"Dustpelt.. Why are you doing this to me?" She asked as he pumped in deeply into her.

Dustpelt let go of her scruff to reply. "Because I love you." He mewed as he pulled out, soon pushing back in. It went like this until he started to pump a little faster and rougher into her.

He started to pinch her tits now, adding pain to the pleasure. She flinched a little under his touch, and he smiled, tightening the grip on her scruff. He pumped at a strong tempo now, widening her pussy as he thrust into her deeply and faster.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Bet you've never been fucked this good before, huh Sandstorm?" He asked as he pumped harder into her.

"Uhh… no!" Sandstorm yowled, her tits bouncing against his paws heavily. He moaned, hornier than ever.

He began to pumped ferociously into her, her wet pussy making loud sucking noises each time he pumped in and out. This was almost better than fucking Ferncloud! He couldn't believe that he had begun to rape Sandstorm, for her only to love it.

"I bet my cock puts Firestar's cock to shame!" He cackled as he banged his hips roughly against her. Her clit was about to rip in half because he was pushing into her so rough. She actually felt a little bad for Ferncloud.

A yelp escaped Sandstorm as Dustpelt pinched her nipple so hard, making a bead of blood to drop to the ground. Dustpelt was panting and sweating, try hard not to cum, as Sandstorm rocked, close to the ground, underneath him. Both of the cat's bottom half of their bodies were soaked with wetness and precum.

"Holy… Starclan! I think I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Dustpelt panted as he pumped as hard as he could into the sandy tabby pussy. Sandstorm was a little scared that when he would cum, it would inhabit her eggs, but she sighed. It was so long ago since she had been pregnant.

"Do.. Do it!" Sandstorm cried, preparing her pussy.

Dustpelt pumped until he let out a loud roar as his cock blasted a huge steamy white load into her twat, so much that it actually poured and squirted out of her entrance. He pumped as he came, making sure that it would go far inside of her. Snadstorm shrieked as the cum overcame her, and she herself climaxed, sending a clear liquid to spray all over them. The two cums mixed and dripped down the legs, pooling underneath them. They panted and sighed, as Dustpelt finally came to an end. They took a moment to groom themselves in silence, before staring at each other.

"I can't believe I actually enjoyed that. I disgust myself." Sandstorm hissed, glaring at him.

"Sandstorm…" He mewed, "Can't we just… be?"

"Don't ever talk to me again." She spat and ran off, disappearing into the bushes.

Dustpelt sighed and laid back in the huge pile of cum, and purred.


	16. BerryxIvy, HoneyxPoppyxMouse:Bitter

Brackenfur, Icecloud, Ivypool, and Berrynose were padded through the forest on their patrol, scouting for trespassers. In leaf-bare, some clans couldn't help but be a little paranoid, with the scarcity or prey and all. They blinked as snow pelted the their backs, totally blending Icecloud in. Brackenfur scented the air and growled as Berrynose sprayed a nearby tree.

"I smell Shadowclan." He growled, wrinkling.

"Are you sure it's not just Twoleg garbage you're smelling?" Berrynose asked, making fun of Shadowclan. The cats on the patrol all cackled.

"No, it's Shadowclan's for sure. I think they're trying to extend their hunting grounds." He hissed, marking over the scent.

"Stupid Shadowclan. Do they always have to steal from us?" Icecloud asked as they padded through the forest. Ivypool grumbled something, agreeing with Icecloud.

Berrynose glanced at Ivypool and smirked, before looking at Brackenfur. "Shouldn't we try and catch these cats trespassing, Brackenfur?" He asked, and Brackenfur nodded.

"I think that would be a great idea, Berrynose. How about we split up? I'll go with Icecloud, and you can take Ivypool. You two go east while we go northeast. We'll meet back up at the lake at about sunset." He commanded. The cats nodded, and they split up.

"So… nice weather we're having." Berrynose joked, looking at Ivypool.

"Right? I hate leaf-bare." She mewed.

"It's just so.. Depressing." Berrynose mused, "I like Greenleaf much better." Ivypool nodded in agreement.

"You remind me of Greenleaf." Berrynose smiled at Ivypool, who gave him a suspicious look.

"My pelt is gray and white, how could I possible remind you of Greenleaf, Berrynose?" She growled. She could barely stand this tom. He was annoying, not very bright, and everyone knew that he was a total player. But yet, he was also one of the most attractive cats in the clan, and it was rumored quietly between the she-cats that he had an enormous…

'Hmm… I dunno, just your attitude I guess? Fresh?" He smirked, flicking her back with his tail. Ivypool snorted.

"You can stop with your cheesy mate getting lines now, Berrynose." Ivypool called. Berrynose scoffed.

"How could I not? You're so.. Attractive. Anyways, why? Does it bother you? Make you hot and flustered?" He teased, breathing close to her ear. Ivypool twitched slightly. He was definitely coming onto her. And she was kind of enjoying it.

"Yeah, I guess a little bit." Ivypool mumbled.

"Good. I like having that impression on she-cats… do you know what the next step is?" He asked. Ivypool looked curiously at him.

"What?"

"Mating." He purred, gently pushing her up against a tree, making Ivypool moan slightly. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, and they played in each other mouth's exploring for a few minutes. Ivypool could feel that he was hard, because it was pressing hard against her thigh. She moaned, licking Berrynose's cheek roughly. He smiled and fastened his jaw into the side of her neck as he got ready to enter her, teasing her pussy for a moment, making her wet. She moaned, then let out a loud, painful shriek as Berrynose plunged his cock inside of Ivypool, breaking through her thin cherry, and going deep inside of her. A few drops of blood fell onto the ground as she let out another anguish filled cry. The rumors were true; Berrynose's cock was huge.

"You're a virgin," Berrynose whispered, licking her neck. Ivypool nodded, a couple tears escaping her eyes.

"I promise I'll take good care of you." Berrynose assured as he began to thrust in and out of her. Ivypool let out a whimper of pain as his barbs scraped her walls, making her bleed more.

"You're pussy is so tight. It's amazing." He purred as he thrust into her. Ivypool smiled slightly, starting to get into it.

"And your cock is huge. Poppyfrost and Honeyfern weren't lying." She mewed, digging her claws lightly into his strong muscular back. Berrynose let out a chuckle.

'I Bet you like this, huh Ivypool?" He asked, thrusting a little more faster into her.

"Oh, yes Berrynose. I love this. I love being fucked by your huge monster dick." She groaned, making Berrynose almost cum.

They went at it for a few more moments.

"Harder….faster… Ahh!" Ivypool moaned as she was fucked like a jackhammer. Berrynose grinded his thrusting hips towards her while Ivypool thrust them towards his, and they were about to climax. They were going at full speed.

"Cum, Berrynose, cum! I want your huge cock to fucking blast cum all in my pussy!" She cried as they fucked insanely.

"I-I'm gonna!" Berrynose gasped, before he climaxed, shooting cum into her like a rapid fire machine gun. Ivypool squeaked it pleasure as he came, sure to make her pregnant.

"Ah… OH!" Ivypool suddenly squealed, climaxing herself. They pumped at full speed as they both came all over each other, panting and crying.

"Berrynose! Berrynose!" Ivypool huffed as they pumped, saying his name in ecstasy. When Berrynose was exhausted, he stopped pumping, and slid his huge wet cock out of her entrance, sighing. They groomed each other, sure to get every inch of each other bodies, and purred in pleasure. When they were done, Berrynose laid down while Ivypool rested her head on his shoulder, and they took a nap..There was a rustle in the bushes, follwed by a furious hiss,

"Poppyfrost! Look at this shit! Berrynose! He.. He slept with Ivypool!"

"What?" Poppyfrost growled, crawling forward to take a look for herself.

"That little skank." Honeyfern hissed. "He was mine!"

"No, he was mine!" Poppyfrost argued.

"Shut up!" Honeyfern hissed, "I've got a plan."

"Does it involve both of us?" Poppyfrost asked, still glaring at her sister.

"Yes, now listen." And Honeyfern leaned in to whisper in her sister's ear.

"So err.. Where are we headed again?" Mousewhisker asked, following Honeyfern and Poppyfrost.

"You'll see." They giggled in unison. "We have something special to show you." Honeyfern purred. They continued into the woods, until they came to a stop. Poppyfrost and Honeyfern turned around to look at the average sized gray and white tom with hazel colored eyes. The two siblings turned to each other, licked their lips, and dove at each other, purring as they started to lick each other's bodies. They moaned as they nibbled at each other's nipples, gasping as they stroked their clits. Mousewhisker took a deep gulp, trying to contain himself.

"Umm.. Honeyfern.. Poppyfrost. I-I shouldn't be here, I w-wanted to go see Ivypool." He mewed weakly. The two sisters giggled, and Poppyfrost stepped forward, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Well, Ivypool doesn't want to see you. We caught her, fucking Berrynose down there." She pointed out towards the east. Mousewhisker's whiskers drooped, looking crest fallen.

"W.. what?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yup. We saw it, you poor little tom." Honeyfern cooed. "But we're thinking of having a little payback. You in?"

Mousewhisker pondered the decision, before his eyes turned cold.

"Of course." He mewed, smirking.

"Just fuck us dirty." Honeyfern moaned, padding towards him. She pushed him onto his back. "Poppyfrost, I'll take his cock. You can let him feast first." She giggled. "Oh look, you're already hard." Honeyfern purred, running her paw up his member and sending chills down his spine. Poppyfern light straddled him around his head, putting her steaming core right over his face. He gasped, not believing that he had gotten into a steamy threesome with these two beautiful she-cats, and licked at her core. Poppyfrost moaned with pleasure, with her paws rested on his chest. She smiled as he licked at her hot folds, and instantly became wet.

Meanwhile, Honeyfern slowly entered his cock into her vagina, shrieking in pain at first. But she was used to this, so she purred a second later, and began to bounce up and down on his cock. Mousewhisker moaned in pleasure, peeping his tongue into Poppyfrost's twat as Honeyfern fucked his cock.

"Like this, big boy?" Honeyfern cooed as she bounced, her tits jumping up and down heavily. Mousewhisker nodded as he plunged his tongue deep into Poppyfrost's pussy, tasting her walls. He kept doing this. Honeyfern started to pump harder onto his her pussy urgently, as if her life depended on it. She gasped with pleasure, trying hard not to climax. His raging boner was pulsing, ready to blow steaming cum into Honeyfern.

"J-just a few more!" Honeyfern growled as she thrusted, making Mousewhisker's cock hit her sensitive spot. She cried out in ecstasy as she managed to hit this about ten times, before climaxing. Mousewhisker also climaxed, with Poppyfrost bouncing on his face.

"AHHH!" Mousewhisker and Honeyfern both shrieked, as Mousewhisker's gray cock squirted hot white cum deep into Honeyfern's snatch, and Honeyfern's pussy squelched out clear white liquid. Poppyfrost watched, getting hornier and hornier, until she climaxed herself and pumped out hot she-cat juices. The two sisters quickly switched spots, this time with Honeyfern on his face and Poppyfrost quickly plunging his member into her steaming core. Poppyfrost began to pump at once, and Mousewhisker started to lap at Honeyfern's tiny pink pussy, lapping up her cum.

The two she-cats moans mixed together as Poppyfrost started to pump harder, taking in Mousewhisker's full cock. Honeyfern gasped in pleasure as Mousewhisker fucked her with his long tongue, nibbling her clit.

"Uh uh uh uh yeah Mousewhisker! Fuck me!" Poppyfrost cried as she pumped his cock harshly into her pussy, almost ready to climax. Honeyfern clawed gently at his chest as he pumped his tongue in a out of her twat. Finally, Honeyfern let out a small cry as she went into an orgasm, sending her to shiver as she came all in his mouth. Mousewhisker swallowed the sweet tasting jizz obediently, purring at the taste. Poppyfrost pumped harder and harder on his dick, increasing the pressure until.

"Ahhhh!" Mousewhisker cried, cumming all inside of Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost pured until she let out a squeal as she climaxed, making their undersides wet. She slid off of him and they all bathed together, purring and lapping at each other, until lying together in an exhausted pile.

A bush parted behind them as Ivypool padded to the lake, and walked practically right into the sleeping threesome. She held back a shriek as she noticed Mousewhisker sleeping with Honeyfern and Poppyfrost, and it hit her like a cold slap in the face. She fought back tears, almost feeling her heart break in two. She knew she had betrayed him, but she now felt horrible. She raced off to the lake.

**This was also requested a million times, so I hope you all like it! Be sure to check out my other stories I've typed up, and the next story is BarleyxRavenpaw! Ooooooo! I'm thinking of starting a Silent Hill fanfic for all you gory scary video game lovers out there, but I'm still pondering the thought while I type up a thousand other stories…**


	17. BarleyxRavenpaw: A New Outlook On It

Ravenpaw woke up with a large yawn, and looked around. He purred when he noticed Barley by his side. He was glad tha t Barley was always with him, and wouldn't know what he would do without him. His best friend had always been there for him when he was sick or hurt, and was the one that had comforted him and nursed him back to health when Tigerclaw had….Ravenpaw shook his head.

"I don't want to think about it." Ravenpaw mewed quietly to himself, trying to shake off the memory. The reason he had left Thunderclan was because Tigerclaw had brutally raped him and told him that he would kill him if he told anyone about it. Scared, disturbed, and feeling disgusting, Ravenpaw ran off to find the barn that Bluestar sometimes talked about. Th barn was painted a deep shade of red, and had comfy hay bales all in it that was perfect for sleeping on. And Barley had been the best friend that Ravenpaw could ever ask for. Ravenpaw nudged Barley gently.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head." Ravenpaw purred, smiling.

"Hmmmphhh?" Barley asked, rolling over and mumbling sleepily. He sat up and scratched his head. Ravenpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. The tom's black and white fur were standing up in tufts, and he looked more like a porcupine.

"It's almost time to hunt." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Oh, right! Sorry Ravenpaw, I've been so tired lately." Barley said as he groomed down his fur. Something stirred inside Ravenpaw as he watched his friend groom, but he gulped and looked out the barn door.

Finally, Barley was done.

"Let's go!" Barley mewed happily as he bounded out of the open doors, and right into the cornfield. Ravenpaw followed. Their pawsteps were very quiet as they were careful not to step on any corn husks, and Barley looked at him.

"Here. Let's split up. I'll go this way and you'll go that way. Maybe that way we can catch more prey!" Barley smiled, and bounced off. Ravenpaw headed in the other direction. That was another great thing about Barley. He was never glum, beause he was so full of happiness and energy. His attitude had completely changed Ravenpaw himself.

Ravenpaw had caught three field mice, and padded back to the barn entrance, where he waited for Barley. After about a minute, Barley padded through to him with his mouth stuffed full of two mice and a small mole.

"Great!" Ravenpaw purred. "We'll really eat great tonight!" They padded into the barn, where they laid out the mice in front of them. They laid down and slowly ate the mice, purring at the taste.

"Something about the new leaf makes the mice taste so sweet." Barley mumbled through a mouth full of mouse meat before gulping it down. Ravenpaw nodded in agreement. Finally, he swallowed and looked at Barley.

"Hey.. Barley." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Hey Ravenpaw." Barley replied with a smile. "What?"

"I Kinda wanted to ask you a question." He said quietly.

"Ask away, Ravenpaw. You know you can ask me anything."

"I… just… do you.. Have feelings for me? Like.. More than friends feelings? Because…" Ravenpaw shuffled his paws nervously, "I think I like you."

Barley looked at him for a few moments, studying him.

"I like you too, Ravenpaw. There's.. nothing wrong with being gay." Barley smiled.

"Gay?" Ravenpaw asked, not sure what Barley was talking about.

"It's when toms like other toms. It's rare, but not unnatural. Are you.. Sure you like me? After.. You know, when you were in Thunderclan? I thought that might.. Not make you gay."

"I'm sure that I like you, Barley." Ravenpaw blurted. "I think I was just born.. Gay. It's not about Tigerclaw or anything. I just.. I really like you." He mumbled, looking into Barley's deep green eyes. They were the color of the fresh crops.

Barley gently leaned forward until his lips were placed gently on Ravenpaw, surprising him.

'I love you, Ravenpaw. I've loved you ever since you came here." Barley mewed, licking Ravenpaw's lips. They entered each others mouths with their tongues, and kissed for a few moments. Ravenpaw leaned back, rolling onto the hay, as Barley climbed on top of the small black cat. Things were starting to get a little heated. Ravenpaw pushed at Barley's chest gently, making him get off of him.

"What?" Barley asked.

"Are we.. Going to mate?"

"Only if you want to, Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw took a deep breath. Memories of Tigerclaw flashed back into his head, but he gazed deeply in Barley's eyes and forgot about it. Barley would never do that to him. He was not a monster.

"I do." Ravenpaw mewed slowly. He got into a hunting crouch on a tall bale of hay, making himself comfortable. He could feel Barley behind him, his breath close to his ear.

"I love you Ravenpaw. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm not like him." Barley whispered.

"I.. believe you." Ravenpaw mewed, shutting his eyes.

Barley's member was fair sized and erect, and Barley gently humped the air a few times, trying to find Ravenpaw's asshole. He finally found it, and slowly pushed his cock in, groaning at how tight it was. Ravenpaw let out a yelp of pain as his ass was widened a little, and he dug his claws deep into the straw beneath him.

"I'm sorry." Barley mewed, before starting to pump. For a few minutes, it had caused Ravenpaw pain, but soon the intimate thrusts in him turned into pleasure.

Ravenpaw could feel his own member getting erect as he started to moan, Barley's pumps measured and careful.

"Do you like it?" Barley asked, licking Ravenpaw's scruff.

"Yes," Ravenpaw gasped, "A lot."

Barley smiled and licked Ravenpaw's head, his arms wrapped tightly around the small black cat's waist.

"Harder.." Ravenpaw mewed, pumping back in time to Barley's thrusts. Barley obeyed and began to pump harder, his dick going all the way into Ravenpaw's small, tight ass. Ravenpaw gripped the hay, and his eyes rolled back into his head. This was probably the best feeling he had ever had in his whole entire life.

"Your member is rock hard inside of me, Barley. I love it. I want more of your cock. I want you to pump into me faster." Ravenpaw cooed, rocking backwards.

Barley panted as he began to pump harder, now going pretty fast. Ravenpaw's fragile body shook with each hump and with deep pleasure. It was unlike Ravenpaw to talk dirty like that, but either way, Barley loved it. He could feel his member pulsing, ready to cum. He decided to give Ravenpaw even more pleasure as he stroked Ravenpaw's cock with his white tail, making Ravenpaw groan loudly. His tail circled the black dick and rubbed along it's shaft, making Ravenpaw keel over. Barley humped madly at Ravenpaw's ass, as he was getting ready to cum. He could feeling Ravenpaw's cock begin to throb.

"Barley.. This is great! I love this so much… I love you.. I want you to cum in me. Please." Ravenpaw mewled.

"I…I think I'm going to c-cum!" Ravenpaw mewed feebly, before shrieking as he climaxed. Ravenpaw squirted straight white lines of cum onto the hay beneath him, shaking with the intense pleasure of the orgasm. Barley sighed with pleasure as he kept pumping into Ravenpaw's tender butt, getting ready to climax himself.

"Don't worry, Ravenpaw. I will soon. I love you too." Barley mewed deeply. He pumped roughly into Ravenpaw's ass, before he went over the top. Barley threw his head back and let out a low cry as he climaxed, his cock pumping large, hot white globs of semen into Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw groaned as he felt Barley explode inside of him deeply.

Ravenpaw felt Barley slip out of him, and lie down beside him, where they looked into each other's eyes, holding each other.

"I love you so much, Barley… I'm glad we did that." Ravenpaw mewed quietly. Barley had kept his promise. He had been nothing like Tigerclaw. He was passionate, kind, and added pleasure to gentleness. Doing this with him gave him a whole new outlook on sex and life. Ravenpaw's blue eyes twinkled as Barley licked his nose.

"I love you too. And I know." Barley mewed.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I added a bit more depth and storyline, making it actually loving and passionate. I actually loved writing/typing this chapter, and it basically flowed through my fingertips. I truly cannot express my thanks to all the reviews, each and every single one of them. And to all the haters, here's my personal message: F YOU! If you don't like it, then don't read it! Don't sit there and comment anonymously like a little bitch. Thank you!**

**Anyways, I have taken in most of your requests, and I pick requests by the time they're sent or requested. So, the next story will be BlackstarxRussetfur! And don't take it to heart if I don't pick your request; the reason I won't pick some is because it would either take too long to do, I haven't gotten to that part of the book yet(I'm only on Sign Of The Moon, sadly. But it's signed by Vicky Holmes, so that makes it less boring to read lol.), or is just too complicated. **

**Also, I want to say that the next chapter (BlackxRusset) will not be added for the next couple of days. I will be focusing more on my "Thunderclan's Epic Night" And "The Visitors " series. I feel so stupid, and I hate to think that this has so many chapters, when the other stories of mine only have about Two! Haha. I'm very uncoordinated. Lastly, be sure to check out my other stories (Specially The Visitors), because if you like these stories, I wouldn't know why you wouldn't like my other written pieces. **

**Have a good night everyone!**


	18. BlackstarxRussetfur:The Last Time

Blackstar mumbled in his sleep, turning around quickly.

"Just go to sleep." He growled. Every night he had been kept awake by the images of his beloved deputy and secret lover, Russetfur, getting murdered. She was killed abruptly by the Lionblaze. Blackstar unsheathed his claws, boiling with rage.

"That stupid fuck." He hissed, clenching his paw. Suddenly a wave of quietness went over him as the images went away. He mumbled and fell into a deep sleep.

Blackstar's den was replaced with the beautiful scenery of Starclan. He had comes here only a few times before, but he looked around hopefully.

"Maybe I could see Russetfur." Blackstar immediately started to pad around, not being greeted by anyone.

"Hello?" He mewed, pricking his ears to try and hear someone. He heard a faint moan a few fox lengths in front of him, instantly recognizing what it was. It was the sexy noise of a she-cat in heat. He had to check this out.

Blackstar padded towards the noise, eager to see what awaited him. Finally, he found it. Behind a large starry bramble, was Russetfur. Blackstar gasped. She was incredibly beautiful. More beautiful than when she had been alive.

Instead of being older, she looked like a young warrior. Her dark ginger fur gleamed in the moonlight, and her forest green eyes gleamed with pleasure. Blackstar couldn't even recognize her at first, but then he saw what she was doing. She was laid back, her eyes wide and staring at Blackstar coyly, as if she had been waiting for him the whole time. The young she-cat moaned in ecstasy as she pumped her russet colored tail in and out of her core, and tickling her folds with it. Her tail would brush up against her clit and she yowl loudly. Her eyes met Blackstar's again, who were wide with wonder.

"Hello, Blackstar. We meet again. Would you like to join me?" She giggled. "I could use some help." Her little pink mouth was wet and full, slanted up in an amused grin. Blackstar immediately padded over to her, and squatted down, so he was face to face with her dripping core. He licked her already tender folds, and she let out a loud groan.

Blackstar smiled at the rosy folds, teasing them and making them wetter than they were. With a quick movement, he had his muzzle buried deep into her core, and entered his tongue into her to tongue fuck her. Russetfur yowled quickly, surprised by the abrupt movement, but then quickly moaned, moving her legs.

Blackstar plunged his tongue deep into her pussy, licking her insides quickly. He began to thrust his tongue in faster, making Russetfur let out mewls like a small kit. She finally came, her lady juices squirting out of her dripping core, and he quickly lapped them up, savoring them. It had been a while since he last had, and this would probably be the last time.

"Blackstar," Russetfur panted, "I sent you here, so we could mate.. One last time. I wished for it so much, and now you're here."

Blackstar met her eyes as he climbed on top of her, and licked her nose, "Well your wish is granted. And I promise, this will be the best fuck you have ever had. Russetfur's eyes gleamed with excitement.

As she laid on her back, Blackstar let out a short grunt as he shoved his enormous white, black tipped cock into her core, making her scream out in pain.

"I think it's bigger than it ever was." She gasped, and Blackstar began to pump. She loved it how rough he was. He immediately began to thrust harshly and fast into her, familiar with her tight pussy. She groaned in pleasure.

"I want you to be demanding with me, Blackstar." She moaned as he pumped deeply into her. Blackstar smirked.

"Then you call me master. ' He growled, rubbing and grabbing her tits tightly. He circled her nipples, squeezing her large tits roughly, making her yowl in pain.

"Oh master! That hurts so much! Between your cock ravaging my insides and you pulling at my nipples, my body is aching! Oh, please master, fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can! My body is yours!" She cried.

"I will, Russetfur. I'll fuck you until my cock hurts, and I blow a whole load inside of you, filling you up." He smirked. He always had loved to talk dirty with this she-cat, because she was amazingly kinky at it.

"When you were tail-fucking your pussy, were you thinking about me?" Blackstar asked with a groan.

"Yes, master. I was preparing my body for your huge cock! I can't think about you without getting wet!" Russetfur mewed, her head bobbing up and down. "Do you think about me when you're jerking off in your den all by yourself?" She giggled, "I bet you do. I've been watching you." She said, a devious and dirty smirk playing on her ginger face.

"I jerk off as hard as I can thinking about you." Blackstar growled. "And I'm going to be so sad when I have to wake up. I won't be able to fuck your little pussy anymore."

"Oh, master, don't be sad. I'll always be watching you and with you." She smiled, "And probably masterbating right by your side, master. So remember that." Blackstar let out a pant as his dick pulsed, getting ready to cum. Things were getting heavy and intense, and he was ready to blow.

"Please, ravage my body master!" Russetfur begged and begged, licking his face, "I promise you, if you cum inside of me, I'll give you the best blowjob you've ever had." She purred. Blackstar smirked, picturing her tight little lips wrapping around his cock, and her throat deepthroating his huge member.

Blackstar let out a harsh grunt each time he thrusted into her, as hard as possible, making Russetfur cry and drops of bloods to drip down her legs.

"I'm gonna cum!" Blackstar roared, thrusting into her harshly as his cock exploded inside of her, sending a steaming stream of cum to blow inside of her, filling her every crevice. Russetfur let out a loud caterwaul and laid motionless as she felt her master's cock let loose inside of her, and squirmed. She climaxed herself, making their undersides completely soaked with her juices. Blackstar let out a groan as he ripped his cock out of her, and stood right in front of her, his huge dripping white cock thrust in front of her face. It stood like a ready gun, right between her eyes, and she licked it's tip gingerly, making him moan.

"Like that, master?" She giggled, "You're so dirty." She began to suck on the tip, making him thrust rhythmically into her mouth, making her moan. She started to suck half way, loving the taste of his cum.

"Oh, Russetfur. This is… amazing." He mewed as the deceased she-cat started to deep throat his cock. She let out gurgling noises as she deep throated his huge member, taking it all in. He moaned with pleasure, thrusting insanely into her mouth and making her choke.

"R-Russetfur! I-I'm gonna cum!" He yowled. Russetfur sucked roughly on his cock one last time, before he let out a groan as his member once again exploded with cum, this time in her mouth. Russetfur choked and gasped as it filled her mouth and flew down her throat harshly. Blackstar smirked to see Russetfur swallowing his cum, and she looked up at him with one dtring of cum slowly trickling down from her mouth. Russetfur blinked and purred, licking it off before standing up. She met Blackstar's eyes and licked his nose, closing her eyes.

"Oh Blackstar, I love you so much." She mewed quietly.

"Russetfur, don't leave! Come back!" Blackstar mewed frustrated, but she had already disappeared.

Blackstar woke up with a star, and looked down to his huge member standing freely in the air. He smiled sadly, thinking of Russetfur.

"You will be missed." He murmured.

**A/N: Sometimes writers I guess even get a little turned on from their stories. I just noticed that. OH wel.. Sorry to gross you out or provide an image in your head. BluexThrush rape next!**


End file.
